Offspring
by Queen of Juiceboxes
Summary: Being a captain to the Gotei Thirteen was pretty tough work, but raising a kid was even tougher. Ichigo and Rukia knew this well. Sequel to Unprepared Battles.
1. Happy Burpday

**Disclaimer: **This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach. Hey for some, it's probably their twentieth time.) So look, I don't own it, ok?? I mean, it would be sweet if I did, I'm not gonna lie, but I just don't.

**Summary: **Being a captain to the Gotei Thirteen was pretty tough work, but raising a kid was even tougher. Ichigo and Rukia knew this well. Sequel to Unprepared Battles.

Wow, I got this up fast didn't I? C'mon, you guys know I update fast, and especially when I have everything going! Well, as soon as I started writing it, things just began to pour out! I've never done a sequel to one of my stories, so hopefully it will all work out! There will be humor and everything, but there will be drama too (I can't not put drama in a story).

* * *

**Offspring**

**I _Happy Burpday _**

It was early in the morning, too early, and too quiet.

Something was going to happen.

Something was about to ruin the peace that Kurosaki Ichigo felt as he rested on his bed early on a Saturday morning. There was a bad aura surrounding him, and he didn't think it was his wife, Rukia.

With the quickness of a bullet, he heard footsteps, small footsteps, enter the room. They stopped abruptly, but slowly started up again, moving at a much longer pace than before.

Ichigo kept his head turned the other way, waiting for the attack that was coming, the calm before the storm.

It felt like forever as he waited.

When something lunged onto the bed, Ichigo shot up, ready to defend himself, and Rukia if he needed to.

"Pull out your zanpaktou!" A small voice shouted as he moved quickly on the bed. Ichigo rolled over to Rukia, who was now awake and very well aware of the ambush. Grabbing a small wooden sword from the side of his bed, he came back, ready to fight.

"No! The _real_ sword daddy!" The small vicious voice whined, pulling his paper bag mask further onto his face.

"Hajime, this is my real sword!" Ichigo defended. He didn't get to have another say as Hajime, who was currently a hollow, jumped onto him. Ichigo fell back, holding his sword up in defense.

"C'mon mommy, help me fight the shinigami!" Hajime cried. Rukia sat up with a smile.

"I thought you were supposed to kidnap me Hajime, and daddy save me." Rukia said with calmness. Hajime shook his head quickly.

"No. We're playing a new game. In this game, hollows are the good guys, and people like daddy are the bad guys. He's kidnapped you and taken you to his secret cave!" Hajime said with all the energy in the world. At least it was only eight in the morning instead of the usual time of six or seven. His head was covered by a brown paper bag with three holes cut for the mouth and eyes. Next to the mouth were drawn teeth similar to a hollow. Hajime had put on (by himself surprising) knee pads and elbow pads.

"Oh, right." Ichigo corrected, throwing Rukia a glare. She raised her eyebrows with doubt, but brought her playful smile back.

"C'mon mommy, I came to save you! Escape while you can!" Hajime cried again. Ichigo raised his sword.

"Alright Haji, you asked for it." Ichigo warned. Hajime's eyes filled with awe as he watched Ichigo hold the sword up high.

"I release my ultimate power." Ichigo said dramatically. Suddenly he dropped his sword on the ground, and grabbed Hajime. When he heard Hajime giggling loudly, he began to tickle the little adorable hollow monster.

"Mommy come save me!" Hajime yelled in between laughing.

"I think I'm going to join forces with daddy, and tickle you too!" Rukia exclaimed. Hajime cried no over and over again, but it was too late. Ichigo and Rukia had won the intense battle. Hajime was in tears after they tickled him so much, his dark orange hair an even bigger mess than before.

"Ok ok! You win!" Hajime exclaimed. Ichigo and Rukia both fell back, and Hajime pulled his mask off of his head.

"You fought hard Haji, I'm proud of you." Rukia said with deepness in her voice. Hajime just nodded his head, breathless on the bed. When he finally sat up, he crawled and sat in Rukia's lap, leaning his head against her chest.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you ask daddy. It's his turn to make something."

Ichigo threw Rukia a loving glare.

Hajime turned his attention to Ichigo. "Whatcha gonna make?" Hajime asked.

"Cereal." Ichigo replied.

"Ooh can I have the Chappy kind? With the marshmallow bunnies?" Hajime begged. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure kid. I'll let you pick what you want today." Ichigo began. "But can mommy and daddy sleep a little longer?"

Hajime put on a pouty face. "How much longer?" Hajime asked.

"An hour." Ichigo replied.

Hajime shook his head. "That's like…forever! How about five minutes?"

"What if daddy got up and went to make you breakfast, and you let mommy sleep?" Rukia suggested. Ichigo threw yet another glare at her.

"Why would you get to sleep in?" Ichigo asked.

"Yah." Hajime copied, throwing his head up to look at Rukia.

"Because today is my birthday, so you should treat me like a queen." Rukia replied smugly.

"Yah, I'll treat you like a queen. A queen of Rukongai!" Ichigo snarled back. Rukia picked up the wooden sword next to her, and bopped it on Ichigo's head. Hajime laughed.

"Again mommy!" Hajime encouraged. Rukia smiled and lighted the small thing to hit Ichigo again, but Ichigo yanked it from around her.

"That hurt Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed, keeping a hand over where Rukia had smacked him. Rukia smiled at him.

"Serves you right, now go make Hajime some breakfast. I'll be up in an hour."

"Ok mommy. You can sleep since it's your…burpday."

Ichigo and Rukia both looked at the four year old son.

"Burpday? You mean birthday." Ichigo stated. After contemplating on whether or not he should continue to argue with Rukia on the sleeping matter, he decided to give in, and let her rest. She was usually the one to make Hajime breakfast all the time after all.

He stood on his feet and leaned down. "C'mon, I'll give you a piggy back ride downstairs."

Hajime's face lit up with a bright smile, and with a huge lunge, he jumped onto Ichigo's back, keeping his arms tight around his shoulders.

"You ready Haji?" Ichigo asked in his playful voice.

"Mhhm!" Hajime replied, and a second later they were rushing down the stairs.

It had been about five years since Hajime had been born, five wonderful, tiring years. Ichigo and Rukia were well caught up though, even though there was constant change. It still amazed Ichigo that their son was already four. Everything passed by so quickly.

After several minutes of getting down the stairs, because Ichigo did crazy turns and zigzag moves through all the hallways, Ichigo reached the kitchen.. Even though Ichigo was pretty dizzy , it was all worth to see Hajime's smile.

"Alright Hajime, we have to be quiet so mommy doesn't hear. Did you ever make her your gift?" Ichigo asked. Hajime nodded, his eyes full of determination like he'd completed some sort of mission.

"Good. I'll help you wrap it later when mommy goes out with Matsumoto and Hinamori, ok?" Ichigo asked.

Hajime shook his head, his expression changing from tough to excited. "Wouldn't it be cool if we killed a hollow for mommy?" Hajime suggested enthusiastically. Ichigo smiled.

"I'm sure mommy would love that." Ichigo replied, pulling out a bowl from the cabinet. He couldn't help but cringe when he grabbed the bright pink and purple box covered with…_bunnies_, Chappy bunnies to be exact.

Thank heavens Hajime was only four and couldn't tell the difference between what was good to like and what was horrible.

Ichigo began fixing Hajime's cereal, but stopped when he felt a tug on his Kimono. Looking down, he saw his four year old son staring at him with curious eyes.

Hajime could really be adorable sometimes. Alright, all the time.

"What's up Haji?" Ichigo asked. Hajime paused for a moment looking confused, but lifted his head back up again.

"Can I try?" Hajime asked.

"Try what Haji?" Ichigo replied. Hajime paused again.

"Can I try making breakfast? Mommy lets me sometimes." Hajime mumbled. Ichigo grinned.

"Sure squirt." Ichigo said and brought his arms around his small son. With one arm wrapped around Hajime's waist, he used his free hand to help Hajime pour the cereal in.

"Ok, take the box and pour just a little into the bowl." Ichigo instructed.

* * *

Rukia couldn't fall back asleep. 

She'd been squirming around for several minutes, but it seemed like her body wouldn't allow her to rest any longer. Maybe it was because she wanted to join in on the excitement of seeing Ichigo and Hajime fighting one another, or maybe it was just that she always woke up around that time on the weekends.

Either way, Rukia rose from the bed and made her way downstairs.

It was her birthday, her 115th birthday to be exact.

Her day was already going well. She loved more than anything to see Hajime and Ichigo play together, especially on Saturday mornings like previously. Hajime was an energetic child, who currently had a fixation over hollows and shinigami. Rukia didn't know how she wanted to go about explaining what a hollow was to a four year old boy, but Renji, who had been dubbed Hajime's uncle, had taken the liberty of explaining what a hollow was in a four year old lingo type of way.

Hollows were bad, and shinigami were good.

Simple as that.

Rukia could live with it. Once he was older, and more aware of the world they lived in, she and Ichigo would explain what a hollow really was, and what they really did.

So now, Hajime had games he liked to play, mainly with Ichigo, where Hajime liked to fight as rather a hollow or a shinigami, and usually save Rukia, a.k.a. mommy, from the bad guys, whether the hollow or the shinigami were the bad guys.

Rukia chuckled. Hajime could be so…creative. It was just too cute to her to see what ideas he came up with.

Finally, when Rukia began approaching the kitchen, she heard some yelping coming from both Ichigo and Hajime.

Hoping that both of her children (Ichigo always acted like a child so she tended to calm them both her children) were alright, she dashed to the kitchen.

The sight before her was one she would never forget.

On the floor by the cabinet sat Ichigo and Hajime, milk and cereal covering them from head to toe. Ichigo looked dazed, and Hajime looked surprised.

They both lifted their heads at the same time to look at Rukia.

She began to laugh uncontrollably.

Rukia could only imagine Ichigo's angry look as he spoke. "It's not funny Rukia." Ichigo warned. When she heard Hajime begin to laugh next to him, Rukia only laughed harder.

"Wh-what happened?" Rukia asked in between laughing. She literally couldn't breathe.

"What's so friggin funny? I decided to let Hajime help make a bowl of cereal, and this is what ended up happening!" Ichigo said. He didn't sound angry, just irritated. They had to be careful with how they acted around Hajime. Getting mad and angry in front of a four year old would probably not be the best thing.

Rukia only laughed harder. "Why o-on Earth would y-you do that?" Rukia asked with disbelief.

"He said he wanted to try! And he said you've let him!" Ichigo shot back. Hajime suddenly stopped laughing.

"And you believed him?" Rukia asked, her laughing dying down to small chuckles. Ichigo finally stood from his spot on the kitchen floor, wiping off as much evidence of his stupidity as possible.

"I didn't think it would hurt to let him try, right Hajime?" Ichigo asked, turning his head to their small son. He just grinned and nodded.

"Ok, well Hajime can help you clean up this huge mess, and then you can give him a bath to clean him up."

"Awe!" Ichigo and Hajime cried at the same time.

"Why do I have to give him a bath?"

"Why do I have to_take_ a bath?"

Rukia began stomping her foot on the ground so they knew how serious she was.

"Hajime, you should have known better than to lie to daddy like that. Ichigo, you shouldn't have been so naïve to let Hajime try to make cereal. He's only four."

"Four and a half!" Hajime shouted. Rukia raised her eyebrows to him.

"Do I need to take away your Chappy doll for an hour?" Rukia warned. Hajime shook his head slowly, his bottom lip sticking out.

"Now, help daddy clean this mess up, and then after you eat, I want you to take a bath. I'm going to change and go to my vice-captain's meeting. I'll probably be gone for a few hours, please try to keep the house clean." Rukia mumbled as she turned away from the kitchen.

When she reached the bedroom, she began chuckling again.

"I can be really mean sometimes." Rukia mumbled. Hajime had lied to Ichigo though, and Ichigo had been too much of a softie to say no to their son. It was extremely cute, but at the same time, she didn't want Hajime thinking he could do something like that all the time.

Lying was bad after all.

After getting dressed into her shinigami robes, Rukia made her way to the meeting, excited to tell Matsumoto and Hinamori of Ichigo and Hajime's adventure. They always like hearing about her stories.

* * *

It was seven o'clock at night, and people were going to start arriving in half an hour. Rukia had stated she didn't want a huge party, but Ichigo decided to ignore her, and invite all the friends he could. He decided to pay her back for all the times she invited people Ichigo didn't even like to parties for him. 

Besides, Hajime would be thrilled to see all familiar faces.

"When are you coming downstairs? People are going to be here soon!" Ichigo yelled up the stairs.

"Just give me a few minutes!" Rukia replied.

He didn't know what she was doing. She was just wearing her shinigami robes. What could take her so long with that?

Finally, Rukia came down the stairs. She looked exactly the same as before, so Ichigo really didn't have a clue as to why Rukia had taken so long. He went to grab her and give her a little kiss before Hajime came, but Rukia didn't even glance up as she looked around the room.

"Where's Haji?" Rukia asked.

Of course, Hajime always came before Ichigo. It was that mother/son bond or something.

"Haji went with Renji somewhere. They'll be back in time for the party." Ichigo replied. Rukia stared at Ichigo for a second, but shrugged her shoulders.

"And you just let Renji take our son away? Sometimes I think Hajime sees Renji more than we do." Rukia stated with a chuckle. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Not likely." He replied, finally getting close enough to Rukia to get her attention. Ichigo grabbed her wrist and spun her around, so that she was facing him. Rukia set her arms against his chest, gazing up at him.

"Happy Birthday, midget." Ichigo whispered into her ear. He could feel Rukia's arms sliding around his neck, and as if he could read her mind, Ichigo lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Thanks, idiot." Rukia replied, and brought her lips onto Ichigo's. He hadn't gotten a single kiss from her, which was very out of the ordinary on a Saturday. They usually had several kissing moments throughout the day, whenever Hajime would go and play with his toys in his room.

But Hajime had insisted on spending the day with mommy once she got back from her vice captain meeting, and Rukia had to turn away the lovey-dovey romance.

Ichigo's arms tightened around her waist as the kissing deepened. It was nice to have the house to themselves, which didn't happen very often. When they both pulled away from each other, Ichigo didn't let Rukia go.

"Do I get to give you birthday spankings?" Ichigo asked. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"That would be a lot." Rukia replied, pecking him on the lips.

"Yah, you are pretty old, but at least you don't look old, or act old. In fact, you act like a child."

"Which is why I married you." Rukia finished.

He kissed her again, and with a little more force. Ichigo never got enough of her. It was like every time he kissed her that there was a new edge to the way she felt, something different, but in an amazing way.

Rukia pulling away abruptly caused a frown to form on his face. "I have to go check on some of the food." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo sighed and set her down, but not before stealing one last kiss from her.

When the time finally came, people began showing up.

He couldn't even name all the people there. Mainly people from Rukia's division, minus Ukitake because of his health conditions, but Sentarou and Kiyone came, arguing as they walked in the door, and some other comrades Ichigo had seen around.

Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Matsumoto, and Kenpachi's whole gang showed up. Rukia threatened to kick Ikkaku out since he insisted on brining alcohol in. Ichigo didn't want any around either, not with Hajime in the house.

Even Inoue, Chad, and Ishida showed up. Ichigo was surprised that his own father and siblings didn't come, but that didn't mean he wasn't glad. Isshin gave him a headache with the constant parenting and sex lectures, and the complaints of only _one_ grandchild.

Kuchiki Byakuya showed up as well, though just as always, he had the expression on his face that looked like he had just smelt someone pass gas. Ichigo had a better understanding for the man though. He'd been great with Hajime, and helped Ichigo and Rukia when they needed it the most.

"I can't believe it Rukia! You're 115th birthday!" Matsumoto cried. "I hope you like what I got you!"

Ichigo chuckled at Rukia's bewildered expression. "I'm sure I'll love it Matsumoto." Rukia replied.

The party had taken an unexpected twist when Hajime and Renji came to the party. All the attention turned to Hajime, and his "adventurous" stories with Renji.

"Yah! And then we saw a huge snake! Renji killed it with his sword!" Hajime cried, his hollow paper bag mask covering his head once again.

"You killed a _snake_ in front of my child?" Rukia asked in shock. Renji smiled at her crookedly. Ichigo smirked.

* * *

Although Rukia had specifically asked for a guest list of only ten people, she decided that twenty wasn't bad either. It was a good thing they'd decided to keep Hajime at the party, because about half the guests were in awe by Hajime's adorableness. 

She felt proud of herself that she made such a cute little boy.

A hand falling on her shoulder startled her.

"I think it's time we opened presents." Ichigo whispered from behind her. She rolled her eyes, giving Ichigo a smile.

"Fine." She replied, smiling once again when Ichigo kissed her heck.

The presents were outrageous. First of all, Matsumoto got Rukia some extremely expensive face wash, saying that it would brighten up her complexion. What was wrong with Rukia's complexion exactly?

Hinamori got Rukia a Chappy doll that Rukia already had. She didn't have the heart to tell her she already had the same one. Byakuya got her a book called "Dealing with Insane Husbands". Even though Ichigo looked pretty annoyed, Rukia actually considered reading it.

All the other gifts were clothes, and a few things for her office at the division.

"Hajime, why don't you give mommy your gift." Ichigo insisted.

Rukia's eyes brightened as she watched Hajime plop down from Matsumoto's lap and walk to where all the gifts had been. On one of the chairs sat a small box covered in newspaper.

Ichigo obviously helped wrap it.

Hajime's grin didn't drop as he trudged to Rukia, holding the hand with his gift up high.

"Here mommy, Happy Burpday." Hajime said, the biggest smile possible forming on his face.

A loud awe swept through the room.

Rukia laughed again and began to open her gift. It was wrapped up so tightly. How much tape did Ichigo use anyways?

Her mouth dropped when she reached the gift.

The room was silent.

Wrapped in the newspaper was a picture frame with rocks and pieces of paper glued around the frame, and in the middle a drawn picture (similar to Rukia's style) of Hajime and Rukia.

"Did you draw this Hajime?" Rukia asked in surprise. He nodded his head slowly.

"Daddy got the frame, and I glued on all the stuff and drew the picture. I hope you like it." Hajime said back.

It was by far the best present she'd ever received in her entire life.

With one swift motion, Rukia pulled Hajime tightly into her arms, hugging the life out of him. He wrapped his tiny arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Thank you, Hajime." Rukia whispered.

"I love you mommy." Hajime replied.

The party ended following, and everyone went home. Rukia was still feeling wonderful from Hajime's beautiful gift to her. It amazed her that he had done all of that. Just knowing that he took the time to glue all the little pieces of rock and paper onto the frame, and the fact that he'd drawn a picture of them together brought her so much joy.

After putting Hajime to bed, Rukia went downstairs to help clean up.

"Hey, you haven't opened my present." Ichigo said from behind. Rukia turned around to see him standing in the living room.

Rukia smiled and took the small box from his hands. Just like Hajime's present, his was wrapped with newspaper, and had way too much tape.

"I know it's not much, but I thought you might like it." Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia laughed as she gazed at Ichigo's gift, rolling her eyes. "You and Hajime keep surprising me." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo took the ring from her hand, and placed it on her right index finger. "Why is it so surprising? I've gotten you jewelry before." Ichigo replied.

"But you've never gotten me a ring, minus when you proposed to me."

"So, do you like it?" Ichigo asked, sounding self conscious. Rukia rolled her eyes again.

"Of course I like it, dimwit." Rukia replied, and yanked Ichigo's head down so that she could kiss him.

—

**A/N: **Ok, I don't know about you, but I think Hajime is adorable. And his nickname is Haji, which is why Ichigo and Rukia were calling him that. This chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be.

So what did you think? Was it a good start? I personally liked it, but it's all up to you! There's a lot to come, and I'm thinking this story is going to be approximately 10 chapters like my last one, but we'll see! It's crazy, but I already have the next chapter typed and ready to go!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Off to the Thirteenth Division

**Disclaimer: **This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach. Hey for some, it's probably their twentieth time.) So look, I don't own it, ok?? I mean, it would be sweet if I did, I'm not gonna lie, but I just don't.

Oh yah baby! Chapter Dos! I'm quite happy with the amount of reviews I received for the first chapter! Keep em coming!

* * *

**Offspring**

**II _Off to Division Thirteen_**

"Are you ready Haji?" Rukia asked. He nodded next to her, turning to Ichigo.

"Give mommy hell ok Haji?" Ichigo whispered too quietly for Hajime to hear.

"_Ichigo!_" Rukia hissed. Ichigo laughed and lifted his four year old up.

"Listen to mommy ok? I know you will." Ichigo replied. Hajime nodded and gave Ichigo a tiny hug. After Ichigo ruffled his hair, he set Hajime down.

"Let's get going squirt. I have a lot of work to do." Rukia said. Hajime nodded and climbed onto Rukia's back. With his hands tightly around her shoulders, Rukia held onto his legs protectively.

"You sure you can handle carrying him like that? He's catching up to your small size pretty quick." Ichigo mumbled. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I would smack you if Hajime wasn't on my back."

"I'll smack him for you mommy!" Hajime exclaimed. With a smile, Rukia adjusted her body so Hajime could hit Ichigo on the arm. Hajime hit his target, and grinned wider when Ichigo rubbed his sore spot.

"Geez, you're getting strong Hajime! You'll have to join daddy and help fight off the hollows pretty soon." Ichigo said with enthusiasm. Hajime giggled.

"But who will protect mommy?" Hajime asked. Rukia smiled.

"Mommy fights the hollows too yah know." Rukia replied.

"Well we better get going or we're going to be late." Ichigo muttered. Rukia nodded at his words, and the three made their way outside.

"Have a good day." Ichigo whispered to Rukia right before stealing a soft kiss from her. Rukia smiled at him for a brief second.

"Can I have a kiss mommy?" Hajime asked.

"I'll give you one when we get to work ok? I can't kiss you right now since you're behind me."

"Ok!"

And they were off.

Rukia went slow at first, making sure she didn't startle him. Just because he was rather brave for his age didn't mean there wasn't a limit.

"Go faster mommy!" Hajime encouraged. Rukia smiled and began moving at a quicker pace. When she heard Hajime laugh from behind, she brought up her speed a little more, until Hajime was laughing loudly.

There was never a dull moment with him. Hearing him laugh made her want to laugh, because he was happy.

Reaching the division was a let down. Rukia would have to get to work, and focus. That's why she didn't like bringing Hajime, because he tended to distract her. Ukitake adored the child, as did other subordinates. There was always someone wanting to play with Hajime, and Rukia let them do as they pleased.

He was good at making other people smile.

He was also four and the cutest child to walk the planet.

Kiyone and Sentarou were the first to approach Rukia, their faces pale white. "We need to hide Hajime for a little while." Kiyone stated. Rukia felt confusion.

"And why would we need to do that?" Rukia asked.

"Yamamoto-taichou is here. He needs to talk to you."

Oh, that's why they needed to hide Hajime.

"Yes, go right ahead and take him. Ok Hajime, hop down." Rukia said. She bent down a little more so Hajime could climb down. He was a flexible little monster, just like Rukia.

"We'll take him from here. Yamamoto's in Ukitake's office. He's waiting for you." Sentarou said softly. Rukia nodded.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Hajime asked. His voice sounded disappointed.

"Mommy has to go and talk to one of the big captains like daddy, but I'll be back ok?" Rukia asked. Hajime nodded, though he still looked sad.

"C'mon Haji-kun, I think some of the other shinigami are fighting right now. Do you want to see?" Sentarou asked. Hajime's face brightened up at that, but he still looked sad.

Rukia bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "There's the kiss I promised you." Rukia said softly with a smile.

"Ok, bye mommy." Hajime replied, keeping his big violet eyes glued to hers as she stood.

"Bye Haji."

Rukia turned swiftly and began walking towards Ukitake's office.

Why on Earth did Yamamoto want to talk to her, specifically? If he ever had anything to say, he usually sent her a message from a hell butterfly, or by another subordinate. It made her nervous, and she hoped everything was alright.

"I hope it doesn't have to do with Ukitake-taichou." Rukia whispered to herself. His health had been doing worse lately, and he was constantly off duty, resting. Rukia understood one hundred percent, though it could be frustrating at times.

Two guards standing outside Ukitake's door nodded at her appearance, and slid the two doors open. Rukia walked inside, mystified as to why there were guards watching over.

"Welcome Kurosaki-san." Yamamoto greeted, having his usual stance that he held with his cane held tightly between his hands. On the other side of him was a man Rukia didn't recognize.

"I have come to inform you about your captain, Ukitake." Yamamoto began. "His health has taken a turn for the worst, and in order for him to get better, Unohana has prescribed a healer that he will have to take every day for the next three to four months. Because of the medicine, he will not be able to come to the division. This matter leaves you without a captain.'

Yamamoto paused, and Rukia took that as the cue to nod. Ukitake had stayed away for long periods of time, so why was it suddenly a problem?

"Instead of leaving you without a captain, Central 49 has come up with an alternative way to keep the division running properly."

Yamamoto faced the man next to him. "This is Yokishima Jiro, a worker from Central 49. He has had prior experience as a captain, and volunteered himself to take over so Ukitake can recover. Do you have any questions up until now?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, not to be rude, but why did you all of the sudden decide that we would need a substitute captain now? Ukitake-taichou has gotten sick many times before." Rukia asked, hoping she didn't sound disrespectful.

"It's happened too much in the past, and right now is an important time with paperwork and filing. The best solution is to have someone with the knowledge of how to be a captain, incase of emergencies and even missions. I suggest you go and tell your division after I leave. I felt I should come and inform you myself, so that you are in no way confused." Yamamoto stated as he turned towards the doorway.

"I've worked with Yokishima-san myself, and he is a wonderful man. He'll be a great help to the thirteenth division." Yamamoto finished.

Rukia smiled at Yamamoto as he left the room and turned to her new and abrupt captain. The man appeared to be close to her age, appearance wise, and was actually rather attractive. He had chocolate brown hair pulled back into a low braid with bangs spilling out over his face. His eyes were dark green, fierce.

"It is an honor to work with you Kurosaki-san. I hope I make a good captain." Jiro said kindly, shaking Rukia's hand firmly.

"I hope our division will be to your liking." Rukia replied.

Jiro grinned at her and turned to the doorway. "So would now be a good time to announce everything to the division?" He asked in a straightforward type of way. Rukia just smiled and nodded.

She had learned a lot in the past five minutes.

Hopefully this Jiro fellow would be a good asset to the division, and work well with not only her, but everyone else in the division.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about it, or better yet, him. Their son, Hajime. Some of the things he said literally reminded Ichigo so much of himself when he was a small child. 

_Can I have a kiss mommy?" _

He remembered uttering the same exact words to his own mother when he was a child. Hajime loved Rukia so much, and he even said how much he always wanted to protect her, just like Ichigo had wanted to protect his mother.

A frown formed on his face as memories he hadn't faced in a while started to resurface. He closed his eyes, shaking the thoughts away.

_What if it happened to her? What if Hajime had to face the same conflict that Ichigo had to face growing up, when his mother was killed? _

Ichigo shook his head again, but with determination.

That would never happen to Rukia, and Hajime would never have to face something so horrible.

Before the images could get too unbearable, Ichigo pictured his mother in his mind, remembering her clearly after so many years. She was just so…beautiful. A warm smile, long wavy hair, and endless love for him.

Rukia looked nothing like her.

While his mother had been tall, Rukia was short. Instead of long wavy locks of light hair, Rukia had short curvy dark hair. Masaki had been more of a patient kind of person, and Rukia was definitely not patient. At important times she could be, but generally, Rukia was always on the brink of exploding rather due to Ichigo or Hajime.

But they did share one thing in common, and that was their smile.

Ichigo saw the way Hajime would grin when Rukia smiled at him, his eyes melting into hers.

Had he really looked like that? So…in love?

He chuckled to himself, deciding he was thinking too much on the matter. Rukia was a good, no, great mother, and sometimes he felt betrayed when Hajime would want a hug from Rukia and not him, but he understood why.

Hajime wanted to be by her side, always, just as Ichigo had with his mother.

Masaki was still at his side, that much Ichigo knew for sure. She was probably proud of him for picking such a good girl to marry, and for creating such a wonderful son.

Deciding his thoughts were getting too mushy, even for him, he snapped his head up.

Sitting in the division trying to look like he was doing something, could be hard sometimes, especially when there was no evidence to help in the matter. It had been the strangest thing, but there hadn't been any paper work for an entire two weeks.

At first, it was the best thing to happen. Ichigo, Izuru, and some other people in their division joined them in lots of card games including poker, war, go fish, and some other games Ichigo couldn't think of. They even had a party one day.

But once the first week was done, everything was just…boring.

Apparently, paperwork was important to them, because minus monitoring the shinigami in training, and going to occasional meetings, Ichigo's division was pointless without paperwork.

Ichigo groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes in the process.

Maybe he could sneak away and go see Rukia. He always loved to bug her when she was busy. The thirteenth division always had tons of paperwork, so maybe he could help her get some done.

Nah, he wasn't _that_ generous.

"So, um, Kurosaki-taichou," Izuru began from the other side of the room. "What do you want to do today?"

Ichigo sighed. "Honestly, I don't know." He replied.

"Well, what if we trained the new shinigami more?" Izuru asked.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "They've been training all morning. I'm givin them a little rest."

"What about if we went and visited another division?"

"Maybe later."

"We could go out to lunch?"

"We just went out yesterday. Rukia would kill me if I went out again."

"Ok, well what if we cleaned the division?"

"_Hell_ no."

Izuru was silent after that. Ichigo didn't have to be so polite around Izuru anymore, and Izuru wasn't so shy. They got a long pretty well, usually.

Ichigo stood from his desk. "You know what? Screw this. We've been here all day doing nothing, so I say we all go home." Ichigo commanded.

He decided to use his power for good for once.

Izuru raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Kurosaki-taichou, everyone? The whole entire division?" Izuru asked in disbelief. Ichigo nodded.

"I don't see why not. If there isn't any work to do, then why should we have to sit here on our butts doing nothing?" Ichigo replied. Izuru looked away as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I'm all for it. I wouldn't mind taking an afternoon nap." Izuru stated with a smile. Ichigo smirked.

"Go let everyone know. I'm sure they'll be thrilled. Just make sure they keep it a secret from people in other divisions. I'm not really allowed to do this."

For once, Izuru didn't look frightened or worried.

"I'll tell them." Izuru replied before turning out of the room to go let everyone in sight know.

Ichigo picked up his sword next to his desk.

"In the meantime, I'll go train." Ichigo whispered to himself.

He hadn't trained in a while, and fighting with the younger shinigami was literally not training at all, so it would be good for him to stretch his muscles.

* * *

"So to sum it up, Yokishima Jiro is going to act as a replacement captain for Ukitake-taichou for the next three months. Does everyone understand? Are there any questions?" Rukia asked. 

Rukia had decided to let everyone know inside one of the large training rooms, and it was pretty squished. It was only on rare occasions that the division was entirely together all at one time.

A hand flew up, and Rukia pointed at the guy sitting in the middle. He looked to be young and nervous, like she used to be so many years ago.

"Um, how many months did you say?" The guy asked.

Rukia smiled, embarrassed that the guy hadn't been paying attention. Hadn't she just announced two seconds ago the time length?

"Three months, any_important _questions?" Rukia muttered, not glancing back at the anxious boy. She was generally a nice vice-captain, but she didn't have much mercy for pure stupidity.

A girl from the left side raised her hand.

"Yes?" Rukia asked.

"Is Ukitake-taichou going to be ok?" The girl asked. Rukia smiled gently.

"He's going to be just fine, he just needs to rest for a long time and let the medicine heal his illness." Rukia replied. The girl smiled happily, looking satisfied with her answer.

"If that is all from the division, Yokishima-taichou would like to say a few words of greeting." Rukia said. It was strange to call a man she had only met several minutes ago her captain, let alone announce it to the entire thirteenth division, minus their actual captain.

Hopefully she could visit him sometime soon and check on him. Rukia had a close bond with her captain. He had protected her on many occasions, and was always so kind.

Jiro gave a weak smile to Rukia as he stepped in front of her. She moved to the side and listened on what her new captain had to say. Rukia would be the one to talk to him the most, since she was the vice captain, so she needed to learn as much about him as possible.

"I want to thank everyone for their cooperation on this matter. I'm sure it is not easy for all of you right now to see me as your captain. I promise to fulfill my duties as your leader, and keep the balance the same, as if nothing is really changing. As I look into the faces of everyone in this division, I can see that —"

Jiro stopped talking when a loud crashing noise came from the back of the training room. Every head turned the opposite way, trying to understand what has caused the ruckus.

Rukia's eyes widened when she realized what had caused the commotion, and made her way to the back with speed, weaving her way around everyone in the room. A wrack of swords had fallen over, and next to them, with an uneasy grin on his face sat Hajime, a sword in its sheath in one of his hands.

"Hajime! Are you alright?" Rukia asked as she bent down to speculate her son. Hajime nodded his head.

"Yah mommy." Hajime replied. Rukia could feel many eyes on her, but ignored them.

"What happened?" Rukia asked. Hajime dropped his head, and Rukia knew she wasn't going to like to hear his story, and neither would he.

"Well I saw a cool sword hanging up, but it was too high, so—Istartedcliminguptherowsinordertoreachitandalltheswordsfelloverreallyfastand —"

"Wait wait, you tried to_ climb_ up there?" Rukia asked in disbelief. Hajime just nodded slowly, looking down at the ground.

Deciding it would be better if she took the conversation elsewhere, Rukia stood to her feet, pulling Hajime into her arms. She turned sharply to Sentarou and Kiyone.

"You two, come with me." Rukia demanded. She paused before walking to the door and turned to the rest of the division.

"Continue on without us, I'll explain everything to you later Yokishima-taichou." Rukia shouted. She didn't even look at his expression as she left.

Hopefully it wasn't a big deal and he was an understanding man.

Once they reached the hallway, Rukia began her complaining.

"Is it really that hard to keep a good watch on Hajime? I haven't exactly told our_new _captain that my son comes to the division frequently with me." Rukia spat out to Kiyone and Sentarou. She didn't care that Hajime was in her arms. He was in trouble anyways.

"Sentarou was the one watching him at the moment, not me." Kiyone mumbled. Sentarou threw a wild look.

"Don't be_ridiculous!_ Do you really think I would let something like that happen?" Sentarou muttered back. The arguing between the two began. Honestly, could they ever say one sentence to each other without fighting? Even she and Ichigo weren't that bad.

Rukia rolled her eyes, figuring that it didn't matter. She turned her attention to her son, who had been abnormally quiet. After setting him on his feet, Rukia bent down to his level.

"Hajime, I'm upset with you." Rukia said firmly. Hajime was at the age where he knew right from wrong, especially when he'd been told specifically not to do something.

"I told you never to touch anything in the big training rooms. Why didn't you listen?" Rukia asked. Hajime was pouting, but he wasn't close to tears.

Hajime didn't cry too often.

"I forgot mommy." Hajime replied. Rukia sighed.

"Well sorry Haji, but you know the rules. When we get home, I'm taking your Chappy doll away for a little while, ok?"

"But mommy —"

"No buts Haji. You need to learn to follow the rules." Rukia replied. Hajime was once again silent after that.

She didn't know how to go about the situation. Rukia hadn't even gotten to tell her new captain that her four year old son often journeyed with her to her division. Hopefully he would sit well with that. She left their conversation at that, deciding that if she needed to, she could lecture him a little more later that night. The thought of lectures made her think of her brother.

The day followed. Rukia ended up just dropping Hajime off at her brother's during her lunch break. The maids were eager to help the little monster, and Rukia was eager to let him play. Tons of paperwork followed, along with some brutal newbie training, though that was always brutal.

Her new captain was swamped all day with his own personal paperwork, let alone the regular division paperwork, so luckily, Rukia didn't have to face him until the end of the day.

Walking to his office was pretty easy considering Rukia was ready to go home and see Ichigo and Hajime. She had to remember to take his Chappy doll away, and hoped she wasn't being too hard on him…

Yokishima Jiro was sitting at his desk in deep thought when Rukia stepped into his office. She did the ritual greeting, bowing and everything, and rose to her feet when he called for it.

"Yokishima-taichou, I finished my work." Rukia said kindly and politely. Jiro did not look up from his busy work, but simply nodded.

"The subordinates usually leave at this time —"

"Does your son _often_ come to the division?" Jiro suddenly asked, cutting Rukia's words off. She focused on his words for a moment, still surprised that he stopped her words so sharply.

"No sir, he doesn't. I just have to take him to the division every once in a while. I'm sorry about earlier at the meeting, he didn't know any better." Rukia replied.

Jiro suddenly snickered, a strange smile on his face. "Right. Well, at any rate, try to keep the young one away as much as possible. I don't mind children, but not at my division where people are trying to get their work done."

Since when was it _his_ division? Rukia balled her hands into fists, and Jiro must have sensed her slight anger. He waved his hands up.

"Please don't take my words as anything rude, I just want to get that small problem out of the way. Your son seems…sweet, but I wouldn't want him getting…hurt like he could have today."

Rukia only nodded, unable to speak. Even if he didn't mean his words so rudely, Rukia took them the wrong way, because anyone saying something negative about her son upset her.

"That is all Rukia-san, please have a nice night." Jiro replied, smiling. Rukia nodded again and turned on her heel to leave.

* * *

Finally, he was home. 

After another effing boring day at work, minus his hardcore training work-out that had taken up the duration of his day, he was able to go home and relax.

Not.

The first thing that happened when his stiff body walked into the doorway was feeling Hajime's small body somehow slam hard onto his. Ichigo almost stumbled over from the mere force.

Hajime was _definitely_ a Kurosaki.

"Daddy!" Hajime cried as he hugged the life out of Ichigo. He hugged the squirt back, ruffling his hair like he always did.

"What's up Haji? How was your day?" Ichigo asked. Hajime's smile dropped to a childlike frown, and his eyes looked sad.

"I got in trouble with mommy." Hajime mumbled. He looked disappointed, and even guilty. It was too overwhelmingly cute for such a young kid, even for Ichigo.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"Hajime broke a rule at work." Rukia stated from the kitchen doorway. Her arms were folded over her chest, acting all mother-like.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Go on, tell daddy Haji." Rukia encouraged. Hajime dropped his head, his bottom lip sticking out.

"I climbed up on something I wasn't supposed to." Hajime mumbled.

"Oh really? Well that wasn't a good idea was it Haji?" Ichigo replied, fighting the smile coming. He knew what Hajime did was wrong, but it was just too sad to see him so upset.

"Just a few more minutes and then you can have your Chappy doll back." Rukia said as she walked into the living room. Hajime nodded slowly.

"Go eat your snack in the kitchen." Rukia demanded. Hajime slid from Ichigo's arms and walked slowly to the kitchen with his head down.

The minute he was gone, Ichigo let his grin come. He was glad Rukia was smiling too.

"He's so much like you it's incredible." Rukia mumbled as she walked closer to Ichigo.

"Actually, I disagree. Who was the one that broke a huge Soul Society rule when you first met me?" Ichigo replied, grabbing Rukia's wrist to pull her closer. She rolled her eyes, though there was something mixed in it that did not hold humor.

"That was a long time ago, and for different reasons." Rukia mumbled, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck, though it was a stretch for her.

His arms snaked around her waist, and he pulled her closer until her body was completely touching his.

"Still counts now though, doesn't it Mrs. Kurosaki?" Ichigo whispered. Rukia smiled at him, and he knew that she understood what his words meant.

"Yes, sometimes breaking the rules is a good thing." She replied, and then he was kissing her. It was a regular ritual for them. When Ichigo came home, it was make out time, which was why Hajime ate his snack the moment Ichigo walked in the door way. Even if it was for ten minutes of alone time, it was all they needed to be together…until night came and Hajime went to bed at least.

He didn't kiss her too deeply, but enough to hopefully fulfill her desire at the moment, which was and always would be to kiss him at that moment.

A small and disgusted voice made Ichigo pull his face away from Rukia's, and he looked surprised at the little boy staring back at him and Rukia, dissatisfaction written clearly on his face.

"Mommy, can I have my doll back? I think seeing this is punishment enough."

—

**A/N: **Haha, awe Haji!! He's so funny! Sorry this wasn't as cutesy as the first chapter, but we have to start getting the plot going right? So, hmm, what did you think of that Jiro guy? Sounds like a jerk to me, but who knows right? I'd be kind of annoyed too if my vice-captain's son knocked down a shelf of swords during the first meeting I ever spoke to the division. But…that's just me (totally joking by the way). Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I especially liked the beginning, don't know why though.

**REVIEW!** Because you…want to?? I hope you do, otherwise that would…_suck_. And just for the record, someone was asking about my nickname, and my personal fave is Juicebox-sama, or J-sama, but w/e. It doesn't really matter since my pen name is a nickname in the first place…


	3. Chaos and Love

**Disclaimer: **This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach. Hey for some, it's probably their twentieth time.) So look, I don't own it, ok? I mean, it would be sweet if I did, I'm not gonna lie, but I just don't. 

Wow, what do yah know, Chapter Tres (That means 3 in Spanish. I know 1-10 in Spanish, aren't I special?) Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. This is more of an IchiRuki chapter, than IchiRukiHaji, just to warn you. Hey, c'mon, we still have to keep the romance flowing, right?

* * *

**Offspring**

**III**_**Chaos and Love **_

"Ichigo, really, this place is pretty fancy." Rukia mumbled as she stared down at her lap. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised to hear you of all people say that, since Kuchiki Byakuya, a pretty fancy guy, is your brother." Ichigo replied. 

Rukia sighed, letting her eyes fall on the champagne glass in front of her. "What I mean is it's a pretty fancy place for you to make reservations for. Since when have you gotten so romantic about our anniversary?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo gave her his best scowl. "Well sorry, I thought I'd be a good husband and take my wife out to a more memorable place for once, instead of the at home dinner we usually have." He shot back. 

"So why are we not in one of Soul Society's fine restaurants?" Rukia suggested.

"Because, Rukia, I thought it would be nice to go to the human world since its been a while. Plus, I always wanted to go to this place as a kid, since it looked all fancy. Now my dream is fulfilled."

Rukia did her traditional folding of the arms over her chest. "Well thank you then." Rukia muttered.

A waiter suddenly appeared, a professional smile on his face. "Good evening, can I start you off with any appetizers?" 

Ichigo grinned. "Um, yah, let me get some nachos." 

The waiter looked puzzled. "Sir, we don't have that as an appetizer."

Ichigo stared blankly at the guy. "No kiddin? Well that's just a load of crap. Alright, well do you have any fried cheese?"

"No sir, I'm sorry."

"Buffalo wings?'

"No."

"Stuffed Jalapenos?"

"Um, no."

"Quesadillas?"

"NO sir. We only have what is on that menu." The waiter nearly shouted. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise to the waiter's voice, and settled with a glare.

"Alright fine, I'll have some cooked snail please." Ichigo muttered with disgust. The waiter scribbled down some words and stomped off, not even asking for their beverage.

"Well that was smooth." Rukia mumbled sarcastically. Ichigo stared at her.

"They don't have anything good on this menu. Why should we pay all this money if none of its good?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head.

"This is why you shouldn't have picked such a fancy restaurant." Rukia shot back.

Great, so their spectacular anniversary date that Ichigo had planned out was turning out pretty bad, and they hadn't even gotten any food.

"Do you even_ like_ cooked snail?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess I'll find out won't I?" He replied.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise." Ichigo muttered back. Didn't Rukia realize that he was a little…embarrassed? 

It was February 14th, their anniversary, and also Valentine's Day. Ichigo was kind of glad the romance holidays were together. That made it a lot easier for him, and a little less expensive.

Hajime had ended up at Byakuya's house for the evening. Ichigo didn't feel comfortable with his crude _brother-in-law_ watching Hajime, especially on a romantic night. Byakuya wouldn't stop glaring at Ichigo as they said goodbye to Hajime. He wasn't stupid. Byakuya knew what Ichigo wanted to do with his wife on their anniversary night, and it was a little awkward.

Oh well, Byakuya would have his hands full with Hajime. Their son loved to drive the cold man crazy, just the way Ichigo liked.

The waiter came back several minutes later looking a little calmer than before. "Here is your appetizer, sir." The waiter said with another fake grin. Ichigo took the food with a quick nod to the waiter.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked. Ichigo looked down at his menu.

"Can we have a few more minutes?" Rukia asked kindly in an almost surprising way. Her acting skills had really improved. The waiter smiled at her, a real one, and walked away.

Ichigo glared at her, and Rukia smiled. "If you would be nice like that, the waiter would be nice back." 

"No, I think he was just giving an overly friendly smile." Ichigo shot back. Rukia slammed her menu down from the table.

"No he was not. If you'd learn to act like a grownup, then we wouldn't be having any problems." Rukia muttered back. Ichigo frowned.

"Who said anything about problems? So the waiter is being a little flirty, no big deal."

Rukia looked at him unbelievably. "First of all, that waiter gave me the same smile I gave him, and I was not giving him a flirty smile, second, I was nice to him, so he was nice back. That's the way the world works in certain places Ichigo, right? I don't even live here and I can figure that much out."

Ichigo pressed his lips into a fine line. She was certainly in a mood that night. He didn't even want to take her out, but from the goodness of his heart, he thought he'd do something nice, and take her somewhere he would never consider.

But it just wasn't working. 

"So what, do you want to go somewhere else?" Ichigo asked. The question caught Rukia's attention.

"What? Why would I want to do that?" Rukia replied.

"Well all we're doing is arguing on a night we aren't supposed to be arguing, so I just thought that maybe if we went to a more casual place that we'd get a long better. I'd actually know what the food choices were." Ichigo finished.

Rukia stared at him for a second, but a smile eventually crept up. "We haven't gone to the diner by your house since I first met you." Rukia replied.

Yes, a good cheeseburger sounded awesome.

Ichigo grinned back and called for the waiter.

* * *

Rukia felt bad.

She knew Ichigo was trying to…impress her, but he didn't need to. He wanted to take her out to somewhere fancy, but it wasn't them. They weren't classy people, and Rukia would admit it. She herself was never good at acting like a prissy Kuchiki noble. 

Just as they stepped outside the restaurant it started to rain.

"Do you have an umbrella?" Rukia asked, staring down at her dress. The water would surely ruin it. 

"No I don't." Ichigo replied. "The diner is pretty close to here, so let's get going." 

Rukia sighed, knowing that she didn't have much of a choice. She took Ichigo's hand and they started to run quickly. Rukia had gotten pretty good at running in her heels, and was doing a pretty good job.

There were a lot of turns, and with every step they took the rain only pounded onto them harder, almost like a warning sign.

Because the rain got so heavy, Rukia couldn't clearly see where they were going. She held onto Ichigo's hand tightly, letting him guide her to the restaurant. Usually she hated the rain, they both did, but she found herself kind of enjoying it. It wasn't everyday she got to ruin her clothes and run with Ichigo in the rain. She chuckled a little when she thought about how wet they were going to be once they sat down at the booths.

And just like that, her foot stumbled into something big. Not even Ichigo could stop her from connecting with the ground. Her body slammed into the concrete hard, and she felt a soaring pain around her ankle. 

"Rukia? Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked from next to her. He helped her sit up, trying his best to check over her body.

"I-I think I broke my ankle." Rukia mumbled, trying to get a better look at it. She hissed in pain when she tried to move it. There were other scratches on her body, but nothing severe.

"It's swelling up fast Rukia." Ichigo murmured with a frown. "I guess we should just go back to Soul Society." 

He looked so disappointed, but what could she do? Their night had been doomed from the start. They almost couldn't come on their date because there hadn't been a baby-sitter for Hajime. Luckily Byakuya took him in, but he didn't look too thrilled about it. Hopefully he hadn't had something planned. Ichigo and Rukia were almost late because she couldn't even find her dress. The restaurant they went to ended up being too fancy for their own good, it started to rain, Rukia's dress was definitely ruined, and her ankle was probably broken or badly twisted.

All in all, a very bad night.

"Yah lets go back." Rukia whispered. Without even having to ask or say a word, Ichigo pulled Rukia up into his arms, her shoes in one hand. Once they found a secluded spot, Ichigo opened the gate to Soul Society. 

"At least it's not raining here." Rukia muttered once they stepped through the gate. It was night in Soul Society, and the stars looked brighter than ever.

They should have just stayed in Soul Society for crying out loud.

Ichigo got to their house quickly, and right after he set Rukia on the couch, he went in search for the first aid kit. Rukia tried to ignore the annoying pain in her ankle, focusing on the picture next to her of Ichigo, Hajime, and her.

Hajime was their connection to one another. In some ways, Hajime was so much like Rukia, with his eye-color, and though she hated to admit it, his attitude, and in other ways, he was so much like Ichigo. Hajime always seemed determined, whether is was to defeat a hollow (a.k.a Ichigo) or even bravely challenge a subordinate she worked with to fight, there was always something that reminded her of Ichigo.

Of course, Hajime's hair was almost exactly like Ichigo's minus the darker tint. 

Ichigo returned only minutes later with a huge box in his hand. "Let me look at your ankle." Ichigo stated, sounding a little irritated.

Rukia gently set her leg down on Ichigo's knee, and watched has he carefully examined her ankle. She winced when he tried to move it.

"I don't think it's broken, but you sprained it pretty bad. You're pretty clumsy sometimes aren't you?" Ichigo mumbled with a smirk. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you hadn't been running so fast…" Rukia shot back with a light grin. Ichigo carefully wrapped a bandage around the injury, and pressed his hand lightly over her ankle.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked when a green light started to form around the swollen part.

"Hey, I'm a captain; I have to know a little healing kidou right?" Ichigo asked. Rukia watched in surprise as Ichigo literally healed her wound, and it didn't take very long either.

"It'll still be a sore, but it should be all healed now." Ichigo said moments later. Rukia just smiled at him, surprised and a little…flattered of all things.

Ichigo fell back against the couch, closing his eyes. Rukia realized they were still soaked. 

"Sorry this night ended up so horrible. I promise I wasn't trying to make it disastrous." Ichigo mumbled. 

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Why are you apologizing? I know you better than you think Kurosaki Ichigo." 

Seeing the open opportunity, she slowly and carefully moved onto his lap, ignoring the pain of all the other small scrapes and scratches on her skin. 

"Why is it when I actually try to do something that it gets ruined?" Ichigo mumbled in more of a whisper. It must have upset him pretty badly.

"It's all luck with you isn't it, and I didn't think the night was horribly bad." 

"But it's definitely in your top five most horrible nights, right?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia knew he was joking, but it brought back memories of her past. She had the top five most horrible nights in her life, and most of them included Ichigo, and how he recklessly went head first into things, nearly killing himself.

"Rukia, it was a joke." Ichigo whispered, pulling her a little closer. Her lips were inches from his.

"I know, but if you do want to know the answer, then no, this is definitely not one of my top most horrible nights." She whispered back. He brought a hand to her wet hair, and the small gap between their lips diminished. 

They understood each other so well that it frightened Rukia. She wouldn't even have explain her words, and he would know what she meant, and would know what she wanted following.

The kissing deepened, and sooner or later, Ichigo was above Rukia, kissing the daylights out of her everywhere he could reach. Rukia kissed him back, strumming her fingers through his wet hair. It was odd, but she liked the wet factor. 

Ichigo carried Rukia upstairs, nearly falling several times due to lack of concentration on the walking, or so Rukia assumed. She herself was having trouble thinking, let alone breathing.

Clothes ended up scattered everywhere on the floor, and it took a little more effort to get the wet dress off of Rukia's body, though Ichigo _hardly_ complained.

The anniversary night was complete. They hadn't eaten any dinner, and Rukia had gotten hurt. 

But that was extremely normal for them. Chaos and love. It was just apart of them. One of the many reasons they wanted each other so badly.

* * *

He kissed her one last time before falling onto their bed, completely breathless.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered with a strange hint of…he didn't really know what, and he was too out of it to try to figure out what her tone was.

"What?" Ichigo replied, staring up at the ceiling. He should have been staring at her since she was next to him, probably looking more beautiful than usual, especially since she wasn't wearing much, but…for such a small person, she really knew how to wear him out.

Luckily, he didn't have to turn his head, because Rukia slowly sat up, pulling the much used and abused blanket along with her. She smiled at him, a dazed one, and he grabbed her hand.

"What time is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo glanced at the clock.

"It's 1 in the morning. Haji's staying at your brother's right?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded, bringing her body down to Ichigo's. He opened his arms up for her and let her rest against him, stroking her soft skin as she snuggled closer to him.

"I'm really tired all of the sudden." Rukia whispered. Ichigo smirked.

"I have that affect on people." Ichigo replied. 

"No, people just get tired of you." Rukia corrected.

"You don't seem to be complaining…" Ichigo mumbled with a grin. He could hear Rukia snicker. 

His eyes suddenly widened.

A very familiar reiatsu swept through their room. He looked at Rukia to see her eyes wide in fear as well.

"Nii-sama, why is Nii-sama coming?" Rukia whispered as she set up to look around her. 

"I don't know, why would he come over? Are you sure you told him that Haji was staying over that night?"

Rukia nodded. "I thought so, unless I didn't explain something to him clearly. He has the tendency to do that…"

Ichigo's eyes darkened in realization of what was happening.

"He wouldn't…" Ichigo whispered.

"Oh yes, Nii-sama would." Rukia replied.

Kuchiki Byakuya was coming to their house, better yet, was right outside their house.

"We have exactly 10 seconds to get dressed Ichigo." Rukia warned. And in ten seconds, Ichigo grabbed what he could to cover himself and look…descent.

"You just stay up here. I'll go get Haji." Ichigo called. Rukia didn't have time to argue as they heard the door to their house open and close.

Why was Byakuya coming inside without Ichigo saying so? Was he really that angry?

Was Senbonzakura going to raise hell on him?

Ichigo dashed down the stairs, hoping what he had on was appropriate. It was one thing to act like a fool in front of Kuchiki Byakuya, but to dress like one was totally different.

Most of the lights were off downstairs, so Ichigo had a little trouble seeing. Hearing footsteps in the kitchen, Ichigo walked slowly, getting ready for the wrath of Kuchiki Byakuya. 

"It's right here Bya-kun." Ichigo heard a tiny voice say. He froze.

What…was going on?

Finally, Ichigo entered the kitchen. Facing the cabinets was Byakuya, and attached to his back was their son, Hajime.

"Yah, the Chappy one." Hajime said softly. Ichigo watched, mystified as Kuchiki Byakuya brought his hand up to their kitchen and grabbed…

The Chappy bunny cereal.

Ichigo, not being able to understand the sickness of it all, turned the kitchen light on with a flash.

Byakuya turned around in surprise, and Ichigo felt even more confused.

Painted on both Hajime and Byakuya's face was some strange sort of paint. Ichigo still couldn't tell what the painting was supposed to be, but he had other problems on his plate, like why Byakuya was getting their cereal.

"Um, what's going on?" Ichigo asked, but not too sternly. It was usually Byakuya to use the firm tone, not him.

Byakuya stared at Ichigo for a second, making an expression that Ichigo had never seen. "Hajime couldn't sleep," He paused, looking to the side. "He said he wanted some sort of cereal, and since there was not any at my mansion, I took the liberty of bringing him here to get the cereal."

Ichigo only nodded.

It was all he could do since he was extremely close to busting out with laughter.

Byakuya really was full of surprises.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were staying in the human world for the evening." Byakuya replied.

Ichigo scratched his head, concentrating on his question. "Er, well we got tired, so we uh, came home to sleep." Ichigo replied.

Hadn't Byakuya sensed them when he came to get the—Ichigo couldn't even say it—cereal?

"Ichigo what's going on?" Rukia asked, suddenly appearing from next to him. The same grin formed on her face when she saw Byakuya, pink paint on his face, and the Chappy bunny cereal in his hands. 

"Haji wanted some cereal, so Byakuya came to get him some." 

Hajime was being extremely quiet.

When Ichigo glanced up at their small four year old son, he was sleeping, his arms connected around Byakuya's neck. It was strange to see Hajime looking so affectionate around someone like Byakuya, but thought it was a nice change. Byakuya was Hajime's uncle after all.

"Did Hajime paint that on your face?" Rukia asked. Byakuya looked away again, and Ichigo assumed it was his embarrassed expression.

"Yes." He responded. Getting a good look at it, Ichigo realized it was a giant bunny painted all over Byakuya's face. He had to fight the laughter once again.

"Well it is late, and Hajime wanted the cereal. Come pick him up in the morning." Byakuya stated coldly as he dashed past Ichigo and Rukia, not another word escaping his mouth.

When the door slammed, Rukia started laughing.

"I've never seen Nii-sama so embarrassed! Hajime has him wrapped around his finger!" Rukia laughed. 

"He didn't even realize we were home. I wonder why he didn't sense our reiatsu." Ichigo stated. Rukia shrugged her shoulders as her laughing died down.

"That is odd, but I guess it doesn't matter. Seeing him with a bunny painted on his face is priceless enough." 

Rukia turned to look at Ichigo, giving him a seductive grin. "Ya know, after that little show I don't think I'm so tired anymore." She said softly. 

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You get turned on by the strangest of things." Ichigo replied, lifting Rukia up. It was nice to kiss her when she was actually at his height level. Besides, he liked the closeness it caused.

"No, its just late at night and our son isn't home." Rukia shot back.

"We're going to be exhausted when we have to actually get him from your brothers." 

"That doesn't really matter, since this has become one of my top five favorite nights." 

Ichigo frowned. "And that's only because you just witnessed your brother with pink paint on his face."

Rukia shook her head, and brought her lips to his ear. "No Kurosaki Ichigo, it's because of how sexy you were when your hair was all wet." 

Ichigo blushed.

That's right, he blushed.

"I'm kind of in the mood for a bath, you?" Ichigo asked quickly, urgently. Rukia smiled.

"If that's what you had in mind. I could use a good massage." 

—

**A/N: **This chapter was…ok. There were parts that I liked, and parts that I didn't like. Oh well, hopefully you enjoyed it. Byakuya was pretty funny, and there was good IchiRuki fluff. I don't know, I feel like I'm losing my writing mojo (if I ever had a writing mojo). My desire to write lately hasn't been as high as it usually is, and that's bothering me. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Haji, but there will be plenty in the next chapter!

Expect updates to get pretty slow. Reviews will make them faster though I assure you.


	4. The Innocence of a Child

Disclaimer: This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach

**Disclaimer: **This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach. Hey for some, it's probably their twentieth time.) So look, I don't own it, ok?? I mean, it would be sweet if I did, I'm not gonna lie, but I just don't.

Ch. Quatro (did I spell that right? Quatro?) Anyway, what do you know? Ch.4!! Yay! A much better chapter than the last I think.

* * *

**Offspring **

**IV The Innocence of a Child**

"Ok Hajime-kun, now hold out your right hand for me." Unohana instructed with kindness. Rukia stood against the wall, watching her son's reaction to everything.

"His blood pressure is fine. Do you want him to take the influenza shot?" Unohana asked. Hajime's face looked terror-filled.

"Yes, that's fine." Rukia replied. Hajime stared at Rukia with fear.

"Do I have to mommy?" Hajime whined. Rukia smiled and walked over to her son.

"You know all the captains get shots, even daddy, and they don't complain one bit." Rukia replied. She could tell the words helped ease him, but still, he continued with more pestering questions.

"What about you mommy?" Hajime asked. Rukia nodded.

"Of course. I have to stay tough in order to fight the hollows." She replied with a smile.

"What about…Bya-kun?"

"He's a captain, so yes."

"And Renji?"

"Yes, him too."

"And grandpa?"

"Yes Haji, grandpa too. Everyone gets shots, because they want to be strong." Rukia replied.

Hajime finally stopped asking his questions, and looked at Unohana who had the needle in her hand.

"It won't hurt one bit Hajime-kun, I promise." Unohana said sweetly. Hajime turned to look at Rukia.

"Just look at me and you won't even feel the pain." Rukia whispered to him. Hajime nodded and gulped loudly, keeping his eyes glued to Rukia's. It was strange to stare into her own eyes, although they were Hajime's. His violet eyes seemed a little brighter than hers though.

She tried not to chuckle when the he squeezed his violet eyes shut dramatically, gritting his little teeth together. Even after Unohana pulled the needle out, Hajime kept the pained expression.

"It's done now Hajime-kun. You did wonderful, better than some of the captains actually." Unohana added. Hajime smiled, the pained look gone.

"Really? A captain?" Hajime repeated.

"Yes, daddy will be so proud." Rukia said to him. He grinned and gave Rukia a small hug.

Hajime continued to smile, and even caused Unohana to chuckle lightly. "Well, you're done here Hajime-kun, but I do need to talk to your mother for a minute." Unohana said. Hajime frowned for a minute, and made a whiny noise.

"If you behave then I'll make you a Chappy ice cream sundae when we get home." Rukia added.

Hajime's face once again brightened up, and he nodded his head repeatedly. "Ok I'll behave!" He shouted happily. Rukia smiled at him, handed him one of his toys she had for him, and turned to Unohana.

"Is everything alright with him?" Rukia asked in a more hushed voice. Unohana nodded.

"Hajime-kun's health is great. He's eating the right foods, and staying active and exercising, but there is something I need to tell you about." Unohana said in a serious tone. Rukia nodded, waiting for what the wise woman would say.

"Remember when you were pregnant with Hajime-kun and you had strange bounces of reiatsu?" Unohana asked. Rukia nodded, not fully understanding where she was going.

"Well, Hajime-kun is going to experience a similar occurrence. It happens to all children born in Soul Society." Unohana paused before continuing on, and Rukia just nodded like before. "There comes a certain age for a young child, particularly the age of four to five, where the real reiatsu starts to form in his body. In a way it's a lot like losing teeth. When a child reaches a certain age, the baby teeth fall out, and are replaced with newer and stronger teeth. It's the same thing with his reiatsu. The baby reiatsu I guess you could call it is evaporating in a way, and the real reiatsu he'll have for the rest of his life is coming."

"So why is his reiatsu going to be bouncing at strange intervals like mine did?" Rukia asked.

"Because it is uncontrolled. He's far too young to control it, and he won't be able to until he's at least a teenager. We had a big problem with it centuries ago, because we had no way of controlling it. You can imagine how Soul Society was with hollows any time a child was born."

Rukia nodded. "Hajime can't take the tablets I used to take though, right?" Rukia asked. Unohana shook her head.

"No, we have something much simpler for him." Unohana reached behind her and pulled out what looked to be a packet of some sort.

"This is a mix you pour into his drink. Just pour it in first thing in the morning when he eats breakfast, and his reiatsu will be sealed."

"Will it taste funny?" Rukia asked. Unohana shook her head ago.

"No, it is tasteless and can be used with any sort of drink. It is important you start giving it to him now, before the reiatsu comes. He'll have to take it for the rest of his life until he is old enough to control his reiatsu."

Rukia just shook her head. "And it's completely safe? No side effects?"

"Nope, no side effects at all. I don't know if it will make you feel any better, but the previous twelfth division captain, Urahara Kisuke made the stuff, and you of all people should know that his inventions are very durable." Unohana replied.

It did make Rukia feel better knowing that Urahara made the powder, and she trusted Unohana.

"Alright, every morning you said?" Rukia asked. Unohana nodded with a smile.

"Yep, now he has about a month or so I'd say before the reiatsu comes, but just in case, give it to him now" Unohana repeated.

"Can we go now mommy?" Hajime whined. Rukia smiled.

"Yes Haji, let's go home." Rukia replied. Unohana walked them to the door and waved them goodbye.

"Don't forget Rukia-san, it's very important. Make sure your husband is aware of it too." Unohana suggested.

"Alright, well we'll see you in a few months." Rukia replied and walked towards the door, Hajime's hand connected to hers. Before they reached the door, she felt a pulling at her side.

"Look mommy! Renji-kun's here!" Hajime shouted. Rukia turned her head, confused as to why Renji would be at the fourth division.

It was quite soon that she knew why.

His kimono was torn from his right shoulder to his chest, blood covering everywhere. She didn't want Hajime seeing the blood, but witnessing Renji so injured got her worried.

Rukia lifted Hajime into her arms. "Close your eyes Haji." Rukia demanded.

"Aw why mommy?" Hajime whined.

"Don't argue with me, just do it." Rukia said with a more serious tone. Hajime groaned again and covered his eyes. Without glancing at the other people in the fourth division, Rukia stepped into the room assorted with small beds, Renji being fairly close to the middle.

"Renji, what happened?" Rukia asked, making sure Hajime's eyes were still covered. Renji chuckled, not even surprised to see Rukia, and then winced at the pain it caused him. Hanatarou was wrapping tending to the wound.

"A hollow attacked our division, and I had to step in the way when one of the newbies got too scared. I didn't have time to pull out my sword, so this is what happened." Renji muttered through pain. She could tell he was a little angry, and she hoped it wasn't because of the shinigami.

"Well don't be too hard on whoever it was that you had to defend. I'm sure they're feeling really guilty right now." Rukia replied, thinking it looked so out of place to see red on his white captain's haori.

"What are you and Hajime doin here anyway?" Renji asked, concentrating ahead as some medicine was rubbed onto his wound. Rukia covered Hajime's eyes before he moved his hands, knowing that hearing his name would surely catch his attention.

"Why can't I look mommy?" Hajime asked.

"Because Renji doesn't want you to see him so sad." Rukia replied. Hajime's mouth curved into a frown.

"I'm sorry Renji-kun. I hope you feel better." Hajime said sweetly. Rukia smiled at her son for being so sweet, and was glad it helped Renji to smile too.

"Hajime had a doctor's appointment with Unohana, you know, just a precautionary check-up." Rukia said.

"Alright, well you two get going, and don't worry about me, you know I've taken worse attacks." Renji said with a light grin. Rukia grinned back, knowing it was the truth. She couldn't help but worry when she saw him injured though, or anyone close to her.

Especially Ichigo.

"Take it easy for a little while Renji, and just relax." Rukia replied.

"Say goodbye to Renji-kun." Rukia whispered to Hajime. He waved his hand around, since Rukia's hand was still covering his face.

"Bye Renji-kun! Feel better so I can look at you!" Hajime called out. Renji chuckled.

"I'll see you soon squirt, well go snake hunting soon." Renji replied. Rukia threw him an exasperated look before turning around and leaving.

When Hajime and Rukia finally reached the outside of the building, she removed her hand from his face and set him on the ground.

"Can I get a Chappy ice cream sundae now?" Hajime whined. Rukia smiled at him.

"Yes, we can go home and get you some ice cream. You were awesome today with Unohana-san. I'll bet you're her best patient." Rukia replied. Hajime laughed.

"Better than daddy?" Hajime said with a laugh. Rukia laughed too, thinking of the deep frown that came upon his face at the word shot.

"Pretty close." Rukia replied. "Now climb on my back so we can go home."

Once she felt Hajime's arms holding onto her shoulders, Rukia grabbed his tiny little ankles, making sure she had a good grasp on them before rushing home. Hajime laughed as the wind hit his face, asking her to go faster as he always did.

It was Sunday, one of the first days of March. Rukia didn't favor March all too much, because it meant the end of winter was approaching, her favorite season. She loved dressing Hajime up in winter clothes, complete with scarves, mittens, and of course Chappy bunny head coverings (bunny ears and all). Ichigo didn't like it all much, saying it was a little girl for a boy, but Rukia disagreed, as well as Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, and everyone else that saw him.

Getting home was such a relief when Rukia opened the door to see Ichigo standing in the living room, his vice captain next to him.

"What are you two doing here?" Rukia asked. Hajime jumped off of Rukia's back and ran to Ichigo, jumping up in his arms as Ichigo caught him. Izuru smiled from behind.

"He really does look like you captain." Izuru stated. Rukia smiled and walked further into the house.

"I was looking for an envelope I thought I left here. Yamamoto hasn't given us much paperwork lately, and then the one thing he does need is something I can't even find, how typical." Ichigo mumbled while Hajime hugged him tightly.

"Tell him mommy!" Hajime said excitedly.

"Tell him what?" Rukia asked. Hajime grinned widely at Ichigo.

"Tell daddy how good I was!"

Rukia chuckled. "Oh of course. Haji was so good at the doctor, he even got a shot like all the big captains."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at his son. "Is that so? Well I'm proud of you squirt."

"Mommy said I was tougher than you." Hajime said with a mischievous grin. Ichigo tore his gaze to Rukia who was smiling.

"No Haji, I said you were pretty close." Rukia corrected. Hajime just dug his head into Ichigo's shoulder, and Rukia knew he was probably smiling.

"So you think you're tougher than me eh? Well, when I get home I'll have to challenge you to that." Ichigo replied, setting Hajime down.

"Come on Haji, daddy has to take care of work." Rukia said. Hajime frowned but walked into the kitchen with a sudden beam, probably remembering the ice cream sundae he was getting.

"You should check my desk upstairs. I think there a few things of yours up there." Rukia said before walking into the kitchen. Ichigo smiled at her and nodded before turning his attention back to his vice captain.

Rukia fixed Hajime's ice cream sundae following, highly amused at the huge mess he made. She was definitely going to have to give him a bath. Remembering that Matsumoto and Hinamori would be coming over, Rukia knew she would have to hurry.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen before leaving. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"No. I think we can get a copy from someone else of what we need. It's not that huge of a deal. Anyway, I'll be home around seven or so." Ichigo replied, stealing a quick kiss from Rukia when Hajime wasn't looking.

"By kiddo, I'll see you later ok?" Ichigo asked, ruffling Hajime's ice cream filled hair. Hajime grinned.

"Bye daddy!" Hajime called out. Rukia smiled when Ichigo tried wiping his dirtied hand off with a napkin before heading out the door.

After Hajime finished his ice cream, Rukia gave him a quick bath, cleaning him from head to toe of the ice cream. Matsumoto and Hinamori came over only minutes after Hajime was all dry and changed.

"Rukia-san! How are you?" Matsumoto cried as she walked into the doorway, a dazzling smile on her lips. Hinamori walked in after her, a polite and softer look on her face.

"I'm good Matsumoto-san, how about you?" Rukia asked. Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders.

"Just glad to have the Sunday off, and you?" Matsumoto asked.

"Same here, though it's not much of a break." Rukia replied, letting her eyes fall on the little boy next to her.

"How about you Hinamori-san?" Rukia asked. Hinamori smiled weakly.

"I'm doing good, just glad to be visiting you. It feels like it's been a while." Hinamori replied. When Rukia felt something tug her kimono, she glanced down at her leg.

"Can you pick me up mommy?" Hajime asked. Rukia sighed and lifted him up, knowing he probably wanted to say hello to Matsumoto and Hinamori.

"Hajime-kun, how are you?" Matsumoto asked sweetly. Hajime grinned back, and suddenly, his eyes fell to her chest area, the smile fading.

"How come you're so big?" Hajime suddenly asked. There was a sudden awkward silence, as Rukia was surprised by his question.

Matsumoto suddenly laughed, a long with Hinamori. "They're just made that way kiddo!" Matsumoto recovered. Rukia laughed too.

"You don't ask questions like that Haji, it's rude." Rukia whispered to him. Hajime nodded, looking a little bit less excited than before.

"Are you sleepy?" Rukia asked. Hajime hesitated before nodding. He'd been up early that morning with her since he had to go to the doctor, and knew he would probably need a nap.

"Let me just go put him in his bed and I'll be right back." Rukia told Matsumoto and Hinamori. Rukia could hear them both laughing as she climbed the stairs to Hajime's room, and couldn't help but smile herself.

He was just a child after all. His questions weren't intended to be rude, he was just curious.

Hajime did not put up a fight as he snuggled into his blanket. "I'm surprised he's not jumping up and down from the ice cream he just had." Rukia mumbled to herself.

Turning from the room, Rukia shut the door half way as she always did. She never shut the door wall the way, because it scared her too much. It was just easier if the door was open some. It made her feel a little more comfortable.

When Rukia reached the bottom of the stairs, Hinamori and Matsumoto were both sitting on one of the couches chatting.

"I'm sorry about that Matsumoto-san. Sometimes his mind speaks for himself." Rukia said as she took a seat next to him. Matsumoto laughed.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll try to cover them up some more when I'm around the little guy. Sometimes I forget how innocent kids can be." Matsumoto replied staring down at her large and in charge chest. Hinamori rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you've ever been around enough kids to know how they really act." Hinamori stated. Matsumoto looked at her accusingly.

"You weren't the only one who knew Hitsugaya when he was a child. I knew him too." Matsumoto snapped back.

"Actually, I've known him much longer than you have, and Toshirou wasn't that young when you met him." Hinamori mumbled.

"So how are your divisions?" Rukia asked as she got more comfortable on the couch.

"Mine is ok I guess. Renji-san, or I mean, Abarai-taichou is a pretty good captain. He got injured today when a hollow attacked the division. Some poor little newbie tried to stand up to the hollow, only to freeze on the spot. Abarai-taichou had to jump in the way so the hollow wouldn't kill the guy, and he got injured." Hinamori stated.

"I saw him at the fourth. He looked pretty rough, but he's had much worse injuries." Rukia replied with a smile.

"He's pretty crazy, but nothing like Zaraki Kenpachi. I'm just glad that Yachiru-chan will always be his vice captain, otherwise I'd be scared of getting transferred to his division."

"And you don't have to call him taichou you know, at least not around us. It's still hard for me to see Renji as a captain." Rukia stated.

"What about your own husband? Is it easier for you to accept that he's a captain?" Matsumoto asked. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"It's been a lot easier to accept, because things come so naturally for him in this world. I was a little surprised that they wanted him to be captain so quickly, but it was only because of the circumstances going on at that time." Rukia replied.

"I understand that. It's strange that you and I went to the academy with Renji-san, and now he's a captain." Hinamori mumbled. Rukia nodded along with her.

"Well if you're both wondering, absolutely nothing has changed in the tenth division, though Hitsugaya's been a little…nicer lately." Matsumoto stated. The words caught Hinamori's attention.

"What do you mean?" Hinamori asked curiously. Rukia watched the two exchanged facial expressions, confused as to what could be so interesting.

"He's just smiling a little more, and zoning out almost as much as I do, which I thought would never happen. Things still get done on time, but not as fast as they used to. I have an idea of what might be on his mind, but I'm not too sure." Matsumoto said.

"Smiling more? That is odd." Hinamori replied.

"Do you think?" Matsumoto asked.

"There's a girl?" Hinamori finished.

They both clasped their hands together, squealing. "That could only explain it!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Rukia was puzzled. How would he…smiling a little more and…zoning out make him interested in a girl? Then again, the women before her knew Hitsugaya Toshirou like the back of their hand, and he did tend to be a little on the dull side when she ever saw him.

He didn't look like a child any longer, in fact, he was much taller than Rukia now, probably about the same height as Ichigo.

"You'll have to ask Hinamori. He won't say anything to me." Matsumoto stated. Hinamori nodded.

"I'll try and see what I can do!" Hinamori replied.

They turned their attention back to Rukia. "So how are things with the husband?" Matsumoto asked. Rukia sighed.

Of course they would ask that.

"Good, why?" Rukia replied. Matsumoto grinned with amusement.

"I don't want a good Rukia, I want details." Matsumoto demanded. Rukia had to remember that they weren't married, and were always curious about how the life of a husband and wife worked.

"Ichigo's good to me and Hajime, that's the end of it." Rukia mumbled. They always wanted to pry into her life with him, wanting to know the more intimate parts of their relationship.

"How are things…in bed?" Matsumoto asked. Hinamori never asked the questions, but she always looked just as inquisitive as Matsumoto.

"It's wonderful, like always." Rukia shot back, closing her eyes to look away. It embarrassed her a little, even if she'd been married to Ichigo for a while.

"So what, still getting it on three times a week? Or is it two now?" Matsumoto asked. Rukia was blushing, and she knew it.

"Why do you need to know?" Rukia asked. Hinamori and Matsumoto laughed.

"Because we want to keep everything in check girl! You know we won't say anything to anyone."

And it was true. As shocked and surprised as Rukia was, Matsumoto never said anything about whatever Rukia told her, especially anything about Ichigo. That's why Matsumoto had become such a good friend to her. She was great at giving advice, and even knew how to get Rukia to talk deep to her, which was something hard to achieve.

Hinamori was on the softer side, and reminded Rukia of Inoue in a lot of ways.

"We had intercourse three times last week, but all three times weren't for very long."

"How long?" Matsumoto asked.

"Probably about fifteen minutes each." Rukia mumbled back.

"Oh please Rukia-san! That's still wonderful! The fact that Ichigo-san is putting effort into it is the real important part. If he didn't want you then he wouldn't try." Matsumoto said bravely.

Rukia never suspected there was ever a problem with Ichigo. He was always the same to her, arguing and bantering her all the time in public, but affectionate to her at times when they were alone. Matsumoto just liked to check in on how they were doing, though Ichigo didn't know about any of it.

"That's great Rukia-san. I wish I could be as happy as you." Hinamori replied.

Rukia grunted. "Sure, my family life is doing well, but you forgot to ask me about my division."

Both Matsumoto and Hinamori frowned. "What's that jerk of a captain doing now?" Hinamori asked with concern.

"It's not that he's a jerk, it's just," Rukia paused, trying to think of the right words. "He's so demanding, never letting me make a suggestion or comment. He throws me the work I need, and that's it. I just miss Ukitake-taichou. He's always so kind and understanding, not overpowering and rude."

Matsumoto shook her head. "I don't know why Yamamoto-taichou insisted on bringing in another guy. You could handle it just fine."

"Well it doesn't matter what I think does it? After what he said to my son the first time I met him, I immediately lost the desire to be friendly to him." Rukia replied.

"Just hang in there, and just be glad it's only temporarily. Ukitake-taichou is doing well right?" Hinamori asked.

Rukia smiled. "The medicine is working wonders on him. Only two more months and he'll be back as my captain."

"That's good to hear." Hinamori replied.

"So what does Ichigo-san think of your new captain?" Matsumoto asked.

Rukia sighed. "He still hasn't properly met him since there hasn't been any captain's meetings in the last few months. We have one coming up though. By what I've said to Ichigo, he doesn't like the man, because of what he said to Hajime, and because of how he's treating the division. Ichigo is so opposite with his division, more care free, kind of like Ukitake-taichou, so it's hard for him to agree with what Yokishima-taichou does." Rukia finished.

"Well I do hope things get better." Hinamori said with a smile. Matsumoto looked at the clock.

"As much as we'd love to stay, Hinamori here is going to help me with one of my kidou spells. Hitsugaya was very displeased with how badly my aim was." Matsumoto grumbled. Hinamori laughed.

"That's why I'm here, to help keep you in line." Hinamori said as she and Matsumoto rose to their feet.

Rukia walked them to the door. "Take care Rukia-san, and we'll come visit as soon as we can. You better have a better story for me though about your husband. I was not satisfied with the lack of details." Matsumoto muttered. Rukia smiled.

"I'll do my best."

Once they were gone, Rukia shut the door and walked inside. It wasn't very late in the after noon, so Rukia decided to clean since she had nothing better to do.

* * *

It was late at night when Ichigo finally arrived home, about eleven o'clock.

"Rukia's gonna kill me." Ichigo muttered to himself as he climbed the stairs slowly, being careful not to wake up Hajime.

When he opened the door to his bedroom, he was surprised to see Rukia already asleep on the bed. She usually waited up for him, but perhaps she was tired.

Gently and slowly, Ichigo shook Rukia's shoulder. She stirred from her sleep groggily and turned to him.

"Ichi…go?" Rukia whispered sleepily. Ichigo smiled down at her. He loved seeing Rukia hazy from sleeping.

"Yah, sorry it's so late. Yamamoto finally decided to give us paperwork, and it was about an hour before I was leaving to go home." Ichigo whispered. Rukia smiled at him.

"It's ok, just try not to do it again. Haji was pretty disappointed since you didn't get to battle with him…or what ever fun thing you were planning on doing." Rukia replied. Ichigo reached down and kissed her softly.

"I don't think I have to go to the division tomorrow since I didn't have today, so I'll watch him." Ichigo replied.

"Good, because I have to go in and deal with my stupid captain." Rukia grumbled. Ichigo didn't like to hear her talking about that captain of hers. He hadn't met the man, and Ichigo didn't know if he wanted to.

"Well go back to sleep then. I don't want you tired at work tomorrow." Ichigo replied as he stood up to change. Rukia waited for him to come and lay down with her.

Once he was next to her, she wrapped her hands around his neck, and he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. "I hate when you have to work so late." Rukia mumbled as she took a quick kiss from him.

"Trust me, I don't like it too much either, but tomorrow will be nice. Hopefully you won't have to work too late." Ichigo replied.

Rukia was already closing her eyes as Ichigo finished his sentence. "Good night." He whispered to her, and kissed her on the head.

"Oh, I need to tell you something about Hajime tomorrow morning, don't let me forget." Rukia whispered sleepily. The words came out slowly.

"Ok, I won't." Ichigo replied, closing his own eyes. He was curious as to what Rukia would have to say to him, but decided it would have to wait until morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! That was a looong chapter. 4,675 words. Sorry if it was too long, I just kept writing and writing, and when I realized it was like 12 pages on Word, I thought "I might need to end this chapter soon" so hopefully it was enjoyable. There was much more Haji, so that should make you all happy, and I absolutely love writing Matsumoto's character. She's fun, yet serious at the same time, and Hinamori is just too cute. SO, what's going on with Hitsugaya? Hmm…I know what is, but I can't tell you!

Anyway, review please! I just posted a chapter to my other story Sidewalks earlier today, and I have received ZERO reviews for it. Kind of sad. Oh well I guess, just make sure you review for this story, ok??

**H**A**P**P**Y** E**A**S**T**E**R**!


	5. Technique

**Disclaimer: **This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach. Hey for some, it's probably their twentieth time.) So look, I don't own it, ok?? I mean, it would be sweet if I did, I'm not gonna lie, but I just don't.

Ch. Cinco! (I don't know why I feel I have to write in Spanish, but eh, I'm just trying to reach out, ya know?) Anyway…Here's the fifth installment of this crazy story! I'm kind of bummed, because I'm not getting as many reviews as I did for the first story, but oh well I guess, right? Unless you want to review after you read this chapter, and I know you will…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Offspring **

**V Technique**

"Dang it Haji, stop squirmin around up there!" Ichigo grumbled as the small boy attached to his shoulders continued to move around constantly, driving Ichigo up the wall.

With a final pout, Hajime stopped shuffling and fidgeting so much. He couldn't help it that he was impatient, and Ichigo felt a little impatient himself.

Traveling through the gates to the human world always felt like forever after all.

Ichigo supposed Hajime inherited Ichigo's short patience gene.

"Let's play a game daddy." Hajime suggested with a chirp to his voice. Ichigo sighed.

"We don't have time to play a game." Ichigo mumbled back. He wasn't usually so pessimistic with his four year old son, but Ichigo was never thrilled to go and visit Kurosaki Isshin.

"We can play I spy!" Hajime encountered. Ichigo waited for Hajime to begin the game, figuring he didn't feel like arguing with the small child.

"I spy with my little eye," Hajime paused, as Ichigo assumed he was looking for something as an object. "Something white!"

"Wall." Ichigo replied dully. He heard Hajime sigh behind him, sounding just like Ichigo.

"Hmm, ok got one! I spy with my little eye, something orange!" Hajime exclaimed.

"My hair." Ichigo replied. It was pretty obvious, since Hajime was staring right at Ichigo's head.

"No, not your hair!" Hajime snapped back. Ichigo felt confusion, but waited for Hajime to correct him.

"My hair daddy!" Hajime whined. Ichigo rolled his eyes and nodded, glad Hajime couldn't see his dull facial expression.

"Oh, sorry Haji." Ichigo said, not helping the smile that curved on his lips.

Only a split second later did the shoji doors slide open, revealing the human world Ichigo knew all too well surrounding him. Ichigo brought Hajime down, and couldn't help but chuckle at the bright facial expression on Hajime's face.

Hajime was awestruck by the human world.

It was strange for Ichigo to understand, because most children grew up in the human world, or were at least born there, and knew a thing or two about humans, but to Hajime, the Human world was what Soul Society was to Ichigo: different, interesting, a whole new world.

"Come on kiddo, let's go see Urahara-san." Ichigo said, snapping Hajime's attention back to him. Hajime nodded and walked next to Ichigo as they made their way to Urahara's old shop.

"Can we keep playing I spy?" Hajime asked. Ichigo grinned, not feeling so down any longer.

"Yah, we can play."

It was about one in the after noon, and the weather around Karakura was fairly nice. It was a little cool, but fairly warm as well, the beginning of April type of weather. After Ichigo and Hajime stopped at Uraraha's to get gigais to wear (although Hajime had an extremely difficult time getting into his).

Walking up to the same distinct door as Ichigo had his entire life; he slowly, dreading the moment to come.

Kurosaki Isshin was always over ecstatic to see Hajime.

Remembering that his sisters did not live at the Kurosaki residence any longer, he cringed at the realization that Yuzu would not be opening the door, but the elder Kurosaki.

With swiftness that could have been as fast as shunpo, the Kurosaki door swung open, revealing a very, very excited looking Kurosaki Isshin.

"HAJIME!" Isshin cried, instantly picking up the four year old son (who was still squirming around uncomfortably due to his gigai) and hugging the daylights out him.

"Grandpa!" Hajime cried back, wrapping his small arms around Isshin's neck. Ichigo took a small step back as he shoved his hands in his pockets, watching the sad sentimental moment in front of him.

It didn't last long though.

With a kick to the face, Ichigo dropped to the ground. Hajime began laughing hysterically, and Isshin soon joined in.

"Do it again Grandpa!" Hajime requested. Ichigo sat up from the ground, glaring at his father who couldn't resist the opportunity to physically hurt his own son.

"If you kick me again pops, Haji and I are leaving." Ichigo warned, and watched Hajime's expression drop to worry.

Isshin laughed. "No you wouldn't, but for the sake of old times, I'll only kick you again before you leave. We wouldn't want Rukia-chan wondering why you got beaten by your old man now would we?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo stood from the ground, brushed his pants off as he sighed, and followed Isshin and Hajime into the house.

He wanted to make a comment on how quiet the house was without Yuzu and Karin around, but quickly remembered the noisemaker was still living there.

"So? How long are you visiting this time?" Isshin asked Hajime.

"Forever!" Hajime replied with a big grin. Isshin laughed, and Ichigo let a small grin form.

"Wouldn't you miss your mommy?" Isshin asked. Hajime's smile dropped.

"Well, mommy could come live here too!" Hajime replied, gaining his happy composure again. Isshin smiled just as widely.

"It's set! Ichigo, you and Rukia can move into the house! Hajime can have your room, Rukia can have Yuzu and Karin's old room, and you can sleep on the couch!" Isshin yelled excitedly.

"No pops, I don't think that's gonna work." Ichigo mumbled. Isshin frowned, but looked back at Hajime.

"Say, since it's such a pretty day, why don't we go to the park!" Isshin cried. Hajime threw his hands up excitedly.

"Yah!"

Deciding that Ichigo didn't feel like fighting with the two, and seeing that it was a rather pretty day, all three of them headed to the park. Even though Isshin drove Ichigo up the wall as usual, he was really wonderful with Hajime. Isshin always took Hajime to do fun things, and always got Hajime to laugh. He was a good grandpa.

Reaching the park did not take very long, and as soon as Hajime saw the playground, he was off, completely set on going down the slide, swinging on the swings, and climbing on the monkey bars.

It was just something no kid could resist.

Isshin laughed as Ichigo and he watched Hajime run as fast as him tiny legs could carry him to the playground.

"He's gotten a little taller, I can tell." Isshin stated as he watched Hajime play. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"You just saw him a few weeks ago, so stop making it sound like you don't see him." Ichigo mumbled. Isshin chuckled, his hands in his pockets just like Ichigo's were.

"I'm actually thinking about moving back to Soul Society, that way I can see Hajime all I want." Isshin replied. He began laughing when he saw the dreadful look Ichigo threw him.

"I doubt I'll ever be able to go back there, minus the occasional visit. I do miss Soul Society though." Isshin mumbled.

Ichigo smiled as he watched his son figure out how to get on the swing. Sighing, he walked over and helped Hajime sit down, and then began pushing him. Hajime looked frightened at first, but as soon as he realized that swinging back and forth for a long time could be seen as fun, he began laughing, and Ichigo pushed him up a little higher.

"How's Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo asked, watching to make sure Hajime wasn't going to fall. Isshin sighed, and there was no sign of a smile on his face.

"Yuzu's doing well, still married to that same guy as always. They have yet to give me any grandchildren. Her fashion whatever seems to be going good, or that's what she told me when I saw her last." Isshin stated as he stared up at the sky.

"What about Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"She's doing well too. She told me she's seeing someone, though I'm not sure who it is. Karin says it's a long distance relationship. I'm sure it won't last." Isshin replied. Ichigo nodded.

"It's weird to picture Karin and Yuzu dating. I still couldn't believe my eyes when I was at Yuzu's wedding." Ichigo mumbled.

"Hajime was adorable though, you have to admit." Isshin said, smiling at Hajime as he swung back and forth.

"Yah he was, and friggin Rukia made me take a billion pictures to show everyone in Soul Society." Ichigo muttered, wishing Rukia could have come with them.

"So, everything is good with Rukia?" Isshin asked. Ichigo continued pushing an oblivious Hajime as he enjoyed the wind hitting his face from swinging back and forth.

"Yep, things are great." Ichigo replied.

"_How_ great?" Isshin asked, sounding suspicious.

"As great as things can be, why?" Ichigo asked back, trying to see where his father was getting at.

"So great, that I might be…I don't know, expecting any new grand children soon?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo picked a nearby rock and chucked it has father's head.

"No you idiot, Rukia's not expecting." Ichigo snapped back. There was never one visit where Isshin didn't ask that question.

After Rukia and Ichigo had Hajime, Unohana introduced Rukia to a birth control pill completely healthy and made for women in Soul Society. As long as Rukia takes that pill, there is a 99.9 percent chance that she will become pregnant.

"_Any time you want to have another child, just don't take the pill. It's simple."_ Unohana had told them.

Ichigo found it hard to believe that a stupid pill could prevent Rukia from getting pregnant, while keeping her healthy and problem free, but it surprisingly worked.

Trying to change the subject, Ichigo asked another question.

"How are Chad, Inoue, and Ishida?" Ichigo asked. He hadn't heard from any of them in a long time.

"Ishida's company is going well. You can actually find a billboard of his company hanging around here somewhere. Chad's still in the same band he's been in for the past few years. They're becoming pretty popular."

"Well that's good, what about Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Still running that restaurant of hers from what I hear. A lot of tourists like her food. They're convinced it's real Japanese cuisine." Isshin replied.

Ichigo had to laugh, since Inoue's food was in no way Japanese, or food at all really.

"That's good…for her I guess." Ichigo mumbled.

"You want to hear something strange about Inoue?" Isshin asked.

"What, besides her food?" Ichigo asked with a grin. Hajime had stopped swinging and went back to the slide.

"I saw Renji-san with her the other week." Isshin replied. Ichigo raised his eyebrows in surprise at his first assumption, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"She probably just healed his wounds or something. Don't get all nosy about it." Ichigo muttered.

"It's just that it hasn't been the first time, and I wonder what's going on." Isshin said suspiciously.

"Do they all still look the same?" Ichigo asked. Isshin nodded his head.

For some reason or the other, Inoue and Chad never began to age once they reached about 23 to 24, kind of like him. Ichigo supposed it came from the powers they received, but it was still strange to him. He had a reason for not aging, and that was Soul Society, but they lived in the human world, where everyone around them grew at a rapid pace.

"Yep, Inoue still looks pretty young, though I can tell she's grown up some." Isshin replied.

"Grandpa! Come slide with me!" Hajime cried by the slide. Isshin grinned widely and jogged over to Hajime.

"He never changes." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

* * *

Rukia sighed extremely dramatically.

"Come on Shinso-san, if you're ever going to fight a hollow, you're going to have to be much more precise than that." Rukia complained, holding out her zanpaktou as an example.

"You are all over thinking things. There are some hollows that are extremely powerful, but mostly, at least the ones I have encountered, were mediocre, and not strong at all. I'll bet that every single one of you in this room is stronger than any of the ones I have ever killed. It's just about confidence." Rukia told the new shinigami, slashing her sword in thin air to show them her own determination. She didn't know how many times in the past that she'd said the same lecture, but it always seemed to work out, one way of the other.

"But what if there's more than one hollow?" A young girl asked. Rukia stood.

"As new shinigami in this division, you will always go in groups of four to exterminate a hollow, in the case that more do show up. You all went through hollow training at the academy in larger groups, but now that you are better trained, the groups will be smaller. If by some reason there are too many at one time, come back to Soul Society as quickly as you can." Rukia told them. The young girl and most of the other shinigami nodded.

There were always new shinigami pouring into the divisions, and it never died down.

"Now get back with your partners and continue your training." Rukia demanded. It was a pretty horrible day, considering it had started raining right when she took the shinigami outside to rain. She would have kept them outside too, but her captain saw otherwise, and told her to take them to the training room inside.

If only she'd been able to take the day off, and go with Ichigo and Hajime to the human world. Though Isshin could be rather jumpy at times, she always enjoyed his company, and it was always fun to see Hajime's reaction to seeing his grandfather.

Rukia sighed, regaining her focus of watching the other shinigami around her.

"Good Tsumi-san, just make sure to block faster." Rukia called out to a smaller boy. He nodded nervously and continued.

"My Kurosaki-san, you have them working rather hard. I'm impressed." A familiar voice called out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, turned towards the entrance of the training room, and bowed slightly.

"Yokishima-taichou," Rukia said as kindly as she could. "What brings you here?"

Yokishima simply smiled. "I just came to see how the new recruits were doing. Continue as you were." Yokishima demanded to the others. He walked next to Rukia, standing a good three feet taller than her, crossed his arms, and watched as the shinigami continued their sparring.

"You seem to be doing well with them." Yokishima commented. Rukia nodded, feeling a little awkward for standing next to him. In the months that he'd been her captain, Rukia just didn't feel comfortable around him. She really hoped Ukitake would feel better sooner than later.

Yokishima watched the others skeptically, until finally he raised his hand in the air. "Alright, I want everyone to stop." He demanded. Everyone did as he said.

"I must say, all of you have improved greatly since the first time you came to the division, or at least, from the first time I met you, but there is something you all do lack." Yokishima paused, and turned to Rukia. "Technique."

Rukia didn't quite understand why he would be saying they were lacking technique, because they weren't supposed to be learning technique yet. At the moment, training and getting comfortable enough to go and kill a few stray hollows were their goals.

"Kurosaki-san, what do you say to sparring against me? It would get them excited about enhancing their own abilities." Yokishima asked. It was more of a demand than a question, so Rukia grudgingly nodded her head. Perhaps she could release some…steam.

"Everyone, clear the floor." Yokishima called out. The shinigami quickly scattered to the side, curious as to what Yokishima was about to do, and what Rukia did not want to do.

"As I stated, you all lack technique which is quite understandable since you have not yet had enough experience, so today, Kurosaki-san and I are going to give you a little taste of what it's like to have your own fighting style, and use your own zanpaktou."

Rukia took one of the wooden bokkens from against the wall, and Yokishima followed. She got into her ready position, and waited for the fight to begin. Yokishima didn't move for what felt like forever, and his intense stare on her made the uneasy feeling worse than ever. With a gasp leaving her mouth, Yokishima sped next to Rukia with ease, striking her side.

She felt a little aggravated for getting knocked down so easily, and stood slowly, ignoring the pain from her side where Yokishima had struck.

"Do you see everyone? Kurosaki-san was not very confident, which led to the quickness of my attack." Yokishima turned to Rukia. "Shall we try again?" He asked.

Rukia nodded and got into her stance, glad the last attack had technically been a warm-up. It bothered her how Yokishima was telling all the new shinigami she wasn't confident, when she'd been lashing out on them that confidence was everything just minutes ago.

The second battle began, and Rukia felt much more confident and ready than before. She wanted to attack him back, and strike at him, even if he was at captain level, and she at vice captain level.

Just like before, Yokishima was gone, but Rukia was quick, and when he came into view from on the other side, Rukia blocked his attack, pushing her bokken against his with her strength. She heard a few gasps sweep through the training room, but focused again on the fight. Seeing an opening, she jumped from out of the way and came behind him instead, preparing to hit his back.

He quickly caught onto her antic, and blocked the attack. He began attacking her at full force, throwing his bokken everywhere to look for an opening. Rukia did her best to dodge his strikes, and when she knew she wasn't going to make it through, she moved away again to the opposite wall.

Yokishima smiled at her, giving a weak clap. "My my, what a quick fukutaichou we have in our division. We are very lucky." Yokishima said with a charming grin. Several shinigami clapped, but it quickly died down when Rukia got into another position.

She was already losing her energy, probably due to how Yokishima had twice as much reiatsu as she did, and then again, swordsmanship was never her best bet.

Rukia was the first to attack when the third round came, and put her all into the steps. Yokishima blocked with ease, and grabbed onto Rukia's bokken. For the smallest instant, she saw the sickest smile on his face, and her eyes widened, completely thrown off by the look.

In one last move, Yokishima struck Rukia's stomach, sending her flying to the opposite wall. More gasps were heard, and Rukia slowly tried to stand up.

A bokken slamming the wall just inches from her made her body stiffen, and she stared wide eyed once again as Yokishima was right in front her face, giving her a sick smile like just moments ago. His left hand went to the other side of the wall, causing Rukia to be in his grasp.

"I win." Yokishima whispered to her.

She'd never felt so afraid in her life, and wanted more than anything for a different captain.

"Did everyone notice our techniques?" Yokishima asked as he stood from in front of Rukia, not even bothering to help her up.

The room was silent, so Yokishima took the liberty of answering. "Kurosaki-san's technique is quite unique. Her movements are graceful, yet deadly and fast, a good tool for throwing an opponent off. My technique on the other hand is a combination of stealth and strength, making my technique a bit rougher than Kurosaki-san's. Does everyone understand?" Yokishima asked. Everyone nodded slowly, some looking surprised, while others looked excited.

Rukia finally stood from the wall, clutching onto her stomach. He had attacked her hard, and there was throbbing pain where she'd been hit. There would more than likely be a large bruise.

"As you continue your training, I want you to think about what you just saw, and how you can improve yourself. Kurosaki-san fought wonderfully, and though it's not truly fair to fight against me, a captain, she did her best."

Rukia didn't utter a word as Yokishima walked out of the room, glad that he wouldn't be bothering her.

* * *

"Mommy!" Hajime cried as he ran to the couch where Rukia was sitting on. She smiled weakly at him and gave him a light hug. Ichigo and Hajime finally got back from the human world, and at the record time of six o'clock.

"Don't squeeze too hard Haji, mommy doesn't feel very good." Rukia replied.

Ichigo glanced at her, puzzled. She looked to be in pain.

"Mommy what's wrong? Does your tummy hurt?" Hajime asked. Rukia nodded with another smile.

"Yah, I'll feel better though. Did you have fun with grandpa?" Rukia asked. Hajime grinned.

"Uhuh! We went to the park, and daddy pushed me on the swing, and grandpa went down the slide with me. Then we went to the pond and I gave food to the birds!" Hajime cried excitedly. Rukia laughed weakly.

"I'm glad you had fun." Rukia replied, giving Hajime a light squeeze as he sat in her lap.

"Alright, now let me say hello to mommy." Ichigo said, wanting to know what was bothering his wife. She rarely felt sick, and he could tell that she wasn't telling the exact truth to Hajime, which meant Rukia didn't want either Hajime or him to worry.

Hajime frowned, but scooted away from Rukia. "Why don't you go upstairs and play for a little while." Ichigo asked.

"But why?" Hajime whined.

"Just for a little while, I need to talk to mommy ok?" Ichigo asked. Hajime sighed and trudged up the stairs, turning around one last time to give Ichigo a sullen looked.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Rukia asked, almost unsuspecting. Ichigo glared at her.

"What's wrong with your stomach?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed, a smirk on her face.

"I figured you would ask about that. It's not a big deal, but I sparred with Yokishima-taichou today to show the new recruits a thing or two, and I lost." Rukia replied.

"So what does that have to do with your stomach?" Ichigo asked.

"He hit me in the stomach pretty bad, so it just hurts right now." Rukia replied.

It usually wouldn't bother Ichigo too much for Rukia to do something like that, even if Ichigo didn't like the substitute like captain, but the look on her face said otherwise.

She wouldn't make eye contact with him, and that did not sit well with him.

"Are you sure that's all? You look upset about something." Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine, really." Rukia replied, clutching a hand to her stomach.

Placing a hand on her face gently, Ichigo made her look at him. "Tell me." Ichigo demanded. Rukia closed her eyes for a second, and began talking.

"You know I don't like him very much, no one does really, but when I was sparring with him, there was something that made me feel uncomfortable. He just, he smiled at me strangely, and on the last attack, which was when he pounded my stomach, I hit the wall. When I opened my eyes again, he was extremely close to me, staring at me with a strange smile. He didn't move away for what felt like forever, and it just…freaked me out a little bit."

"Was everyone else watching?" Ichigo asked, liking the captain even lesser.

Rukia nodded. "I know it sounds dumb, but I just already don't like him, and then he does something strange like that, making my relationship with him even more unstable."

Ichigo did not like her saying the word _relationship_.

"If he pulls anything else that's fishy, you better let me know. There's no reason for him to be acting that way. You're his fukutaichou for cryin out loud." Ichigo muttered.

"I thought you'd be mad because he hurt me."

Ichigo gritted his teeth together. When she said it like that, it did anger him a bit.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him, set him straight." Ichigo mumbled as he looked towards the door.

"It doesn't matter what you say, nothing would change. There's only a few more months until Ukitake-taichou comes back anyway." Rukia replied.

Ichigo reached in and gave Rukia a quick kiss when he realized he hadn't done so yet. "I suppose you're right, but still, you better tell me." Ichigo paused again, turning his head to the kitchen. "Haji and I already ate some dinner, so don't worry about making anything." Ichigo said as he leaned his head back against the couch. Rukia shifted her body and rested her head against his chest.

"I never said I was going to make dinner to begin with." Rukia responded. Ichigo smiled with his eyes closed.

Feet shuffling from the left caused Ichigo to open his eyes.

"Can I stay down here now?" Hajime asked quietly.

"Yah Haji, you can stay." Rukia replied. Hajime smiled and plopped down onto the couch next to Ichigo, snuggling his head onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hey mommy?" Hajime asked.

"Hmm?"

"If you want, I'll beat up your captain for you if he was being mean." Hajime replied.

Ichigo lifted his head and stared down at Hajime. "Were you listening to mommy and daddy talking?" He asked.

Hajime's guilt-filled face gave Ichigo his answer, and instead of feeling annoyed, Ichigo only laughed.

"You're a lot more like grandpa than I would have ever guessed." Ichigo replied.

—

**A/N: **I didn't love this chapter or anything like that, but I thought it turned out pretty well. I hope Ichigo didn't sound OOC (out of character) when he was talking to Isshin. I figure now that he's older, he can at least carry a decent conversation with the older man, and let it last for a good five minutes. As for Yokishima, I'd be kinda freaked out too if he did that to me. Rukia has every reason to feel uncomfortable about him.

Please review! That would make me soo happy!!


	6. Family Dinner

Disclaimer: This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach

**Disclaimer: **This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach. Hey for some, it's probably their twentieth time.) So look, I don't own it, ok?? I mean, it would be sweet if I did, I'm not gonna lie, but I just don't.

Ch. Seis (again, I hope I spelled that right). Another intense chapter with the sub captain Jiro! Finally, Ichigo gets to meet him…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Offspring **

**VI Family Dinner**

Rukia smiled gently as she took her seat, adoring the scenery around her.

Not only was the dinner table set properly, consisting of fancy napkins, forks, knifes and all, but even the meal, which almost never turned out right, looked exquisitely delicious.

Even Hajime and Ichigo washed their hands before sitting down, in awe at what a real dinner table actually looked like. It was only on rare moments that the Kurosaki family dined together, at least with a well cooked dinner, or so Rukia hoped.

Ichigo even looked a little sentimental to see the well cooked chicken at the center of the dinner table, and Rukia's grin widened.

Rukia raised her glass to take a sip, feeling peaceful, serene, and even, as strange as it might sound, wonderful. Her worries of her captain floated away, leaving in her mind the intoxication of the food.

But the beautiful feeling didn't last too long, Rukia knew it wouldn't.

First of all, just several moments after the peaceful quietness started, Hajime began squirming around in his chair uncomfortably, trying to adjust the booster he sat on. Due to the booster rubbing with the chair, the most obnoxious squeaking noise started, chiming in Rukia's ears aggravatingly.

"Um, should I cut the chicken now?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed, draining out the noise, and nodded.

"Stop moving so much Hajime." Rukia demanded. No later than a second was the sound completely gone, and Rukia smiled, happy to have the peace back in the small dining room.

"What's chicken?" Hajime suddenly asked.

"It's an animal." Ichigo replied. Hajime frowned.

"You mean we're eating an animal?" Hajime asked, surprised. Rukia shot Ichigo a "good going" look. Ichigo just nodded, oblivious to Rukia's glare.

"Yep, you eat animals all the time. Remember that hamburger you had the other day?" Ichigo asked. Hajime nodded.

"The meat comes from a cow." Ichigo replied with an intelligent look. Hajime looked a little disgusted.

"So what does chicken come from?" Hajime asked, his eyes a little more curious than grossed out.

"Chicken." Ichigo finished. Rukia sat silently throughout the conversation, knowing that she would go by her gut instinct, and tell Ichigo to stop talking, thus starting an extremely pointless argument.

She'd dealt with enough arguments that day, most having to do with her pathetic excuse for a captain. It didn't help that it was the beginning of April, the month of rain.

Rukia wasn't too annoyed yet, or at least not enough to ruin her dinner. But then, as Ichigo began cutting the chicken, the knife he used screeched against the bottom of the plate, and Rukia gritted her teeth together tightly.

"Ichigo," Rukia moaned in aggravation. He stopped his cutting and stared at her.

"What?" He asked, completely oblivious.

"You're making a screeching sound with the knife." Rukia replied. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not making the screeching sound, the knife and the plate are." Ichigo replied.

Rukia squeezed the napkin that had been nicely resting on her lap. "Just, do it." Rukia replied. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and continued cutting, being careful not to let the knife hit the plate.

"Can I try cutting daddy?" Hajime asked with a smile.

"No." Rukia replied. She just wanted to get through the dinner with as little chaos as possible, and who knew what ruckus could come from Hajime cutting just the smallest piece of chicken.

Hajime frowned, and Ichigo threw Rukia a scolding look.

Rukia ignored both of them and began passing out the sides, which included corn, peas, and rolls. Hajime smiled at the food, and quickly began eating once there was chicken on his plate.

"Mommy, what do hollows eat?" Hajime asked. Rukia chewed the food in her mouth slowly, trying to think of a good answer, without saying something like "Oh, just souls like us, so basically, a hollow could easily eat you".

Rukia avoided looking at Ichigo, knowing already that he was giving her a smirk of amusement.

"Hollows Hajime," Rukia paused, gathering her thoughts, "like to eat spirit particles."

It was true, since souls were completely made of spirit particles.

"What's a spirit particle?" Hajime asked.

Crap, she hoped he wouldn't go so far to ask.

Rukia repeated the process of taking a bite of her food, and thinking of what to say. She and Ichigo always had say watch the choice of words they used towards Hajime, because he would take their words, twist the words around to make whatever they had said to them terribly horrible or dirty, whether he knew that the words were horrible and dirty, and tell others.

Like Byakuya for instance.

"Spirit particles are the things that made Soul Society, you know, where we live." Rukia replied. Hajime raised his eyes in excitement.

"Oh! So hollows like to eat buildings and houses!" Hajime replied. Rukia threw Ichigo a panicked expression, and when he gave her a nod, she turned back to Hajime.

"Yes Haji, something like that." Rukia replied.

Luckily, Hajime stopped his questioning after that. Asking about how the hollows attained the food, a.k.a., spirit particles, a.k.a. buildings, would have been even more difficult.

To Rukia's astonishment, she still felt pretty good about how dinner was going. She was almost done with her meal.

"How was your day?" Ichigo asked. Rukia gave him a cold look, wondering why he had to bring up her division.

"Good." Rukia replied, not wanting to lay it into Ichigo how much she had just utterly lied to him. "You?"

"It was…good too." Ichigo replied.

"Aren't you going to ask about my day?" Hajime asked. Rukia turned to her son with a smile. Surely he would have some good fun filled stories since he'd spent the entire day with Renji.

"How was your day?" Rukia asked. Hajime's grin widened.

"I got to ride on Renji-kun's back all day today, and I felt like a captain! Renji-kun even let me yell at some of the other people there, it was so fun!" Hajime exclaimed.

Rukia laughed, imagining her four year old son yelling at someone probably over a hundred years older than him, having to do what the four year old said.

"Renji sure is silly, isn't he?" Rukia asked. Hajime nodded his head quickly with another smile.

Silence followed, and Rukia was quite shocked. Her day had started out literally horrible, with her captain being so pushy, but she was enjoying it now.

Suddenly, Hajime farted.

It popped the serene bubble that had been circling around her for the past fifteen minutes, and she snapped her head to Hajime, not surprised, but more, angry.

The anger soon vanished.

Hajime's face was just too priceless.

The guilt-filled and embarrassed expression on his face, his eyes going from Rukia's to Ichigo's, the tension on his small shoulders.

A smile cracked on her face, and when she saw Ichigo already laughing, she joined in.

Rukia could be really stupid at times. Why did she think that cooking a nice dinner, and trying to have dinner like a "traditional family" would make her evening go well? All she needed was a few good laughs, and some cute Hajime expressions to cheer her up.

Plus, it was always nice to see Ichigo fully laughing, completely scowl free.

"What do you say Hajime?" Rukia asked.

"Accuse me." He replied. Rukia fought another wave of laugher.

"No, you say _excuse_ me." Rukia corrected.

"Oh sorry, excuse me." Hajime said with a grin.

Dinner stayed surprising quiet, but Rukia didn't want it quiet, she wanted it loud, obnoxious, full of energy, even if that meant stupid arguments.

After dinner ended, Rukia proceeded to doing the gruesome dishes, since Ichigo refused to do so. Following, Rukia gave Hajime a bath, trying to get whatever ink Renji had let Hajime get into off of his skin. Ichigo joined Rukia upstairs afterwards and helped put Hajime to bed.

"Ok, so do you want me to read a story or what?" Rukia asked. Hajime pursed his lips together.

"No, I want…daddy to tell me a story!" Hajime cried. Rukia slipped off of the bed and let Ichigo take her spot.

"Alright, what do you want to hear a story about?" Ichigo asked. Rukia smiled and leaned an arm on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Chappy!" Hajime cried, squeezing his adored Chappy doll closer to himself. Ichigo turned for a split second to throw Rukia a glare, and turned back to Hajime.

"Ok, here it goes." Ichigo began. "Once upon a time, there was a Chappy bunny named…Chappy, and he lived on a mountain. One day, a hollow wanted to eat Chappy, and Chappy was scared, but when he realized he lived on a mountain, he smiled, and climbed to the very top. Since the mountain was so high, the hollow could not reach Chappy, and gave up on eating. Chappy lived happily ever after. The end."

Hajime stared blankly at Ichigo, and Rukia fought to not laugh.

"Mommy tells stories much better." Hajime complained. Ichigo smirked and ruffled Hajime's hair.

"You asked for it squirt." Ichigo replied. Hajime grinned and scooted down into his bed.

"Goodnight Haji." Ichigo said. Rukia and Ichigo walked to the door.

"Sleep tight, and don't let the hollows bite." Rukia replied, and shut Hajime's door halfway.

When Rukia retired to her room, she pulled her sleeping clothes out of her drawer. She would have begun changing if a pair of arms hadn't wrapped around her shoulders from behind. Rukia leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

"Just for the record, you're cooking sucked." Ichigo whispered into her ear. Rukia smiled.

"You're completely lying, since you ate it all pretty quickly." Rukia replied, keeping her same position.

"No, you just ate pretty slowly." Ichigo whispered back, kissing Rukia's jaw and neck.

Slowly, because it took a lot of effort, Rukia pulled out of Ichigo's warm embrace.

"I'm tired, and I need to go to sleep." Rukia stated, fumbling with her yukata. Ichigo sighed from next to her, pulling his kimono off.

"You've been extremely tired lately." Ichigo mumbled. Rukia shook her head.

"Just today really. The division was pretty horrible, and then I cooked when I got home. It might not sound too exhausting, but cooking does a number on you." Rukia replied.

Ichigo smirked. "I remember how tired Yuzu always used to be after cooking, so I guess I believe you. Though Yuzu also wasn't a hollow killing machine, so it's understandable for her to be tired."

"She also isn't over a hundred years old." Rukia muttered back, crawling into her warm bed slowly.

"You might mentally be a hundred years old, but physically your about twenty five, hell, you could still pass as a sixteen year old." Ichigo said as he scooted closer to her, snaking an arm underneath her waist. Rukia pinched his shoulder right before she rested it securely around his neck.

"Watch your mouth." Rukia warned with a playful smile.

"It's a compliment to say you look younger than you really are." Ichigo replied with a frown.

"You're right, but since I'm over a hundred, and you just compared me to a sixteen year old, then it's just kind of insulting, and creepy." Rukia replied with a light smile.

"Insulting and creepy is in my blood. You do know my father right?" Ichigo whispered, now much closer to Rukia, though it was hard to get any closer. She chuckled at his words.

"Like father like son." Rukia replied. Ichigo's lips met Rukia's in a slow and somehow relaxing kiss. She felt herself becoming even sleepier as his lips moved with hers. Ichigo ran his free hand over her back, rubbing it slowly, and Rukia knew her eyes weren't going to close again.

"Hajime said some pretty interesting things tonight." Ichigo murmured once he pulled away.

"Mmhmm." Rukia replied, concentrating on the hand that was caressing her back soothingly.

"So I guess this is goodnight?" Ichigo asked.

"Mmhmm." Rukia mumbled. She heard Ichigo chuckle one last time before falling into a much needed sleep.

* * *

"Ichigo! I can't believe we almost forgot!" Rukia muttered from next to Ichigo.

"Well it doesn't matter since we remembered does it? Besides, we won't be late." Ichigo replied, agitated at his own wife's agitation.

"The maid came over right? To watch Haji?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo."

For the first time in about four months, a captain's and vice captain's meeting was being held. In all the months, Ichigo had yet to meet, or even see Rukia's substitute captain. He never wanted to actually meet the guy, but he supposed there had to eventually be a moment of truth.

Walking into the room, Rukia and Ichigo were met by glares, stares, and some other expressions Ichigo didn't want to comprehend. They weren't even late and they were getting dirty looks.

Rukia looked aggravated as she stormed off to stand next to her captain.

It didn't occur to Ichigo yet that the man she took her spot to stand next to was the man that all in all, pissed him off, and he didn't even know the guy. Realizing that staring at the guy in front of all the other captains wouldn't be such a hot idea, he moved next to Soi Fon, not happy that her glare was one of the worst ones.

"Always late aren't we?" Soi Fon hissed from next to him. Ichigo ignored the woman's words, because her words meant nothing to him.

Yamamoto walked out a second later, looking as ancient as he always did, his cane, which was probably just as ancient as he was (especially considering that the cane was his zanpaktou) and stood in front of the Gotei 13.

"I am glad to see you all here today. It has been a while since we have all gathered together, but I feel that enough time has passed. I hope you have all made reports on the proper care of your division, as I instructed a month ago when I scheduled this brief meeting down." Yamamoto stated firmly.

Well, Ichigo was screwed, since he had no report whatsoever, and since he would be going right after Soi Fon, things weren't looking too well for him. Usually Rukia would at least remind him of something so important, but she had been busy.

Knowing Rukia, she probably had a pretty ribbon tied around a small vanilla envelope, hell; there were probably pretty Chappy stickers everywhere too.

"As recorded from out last meeting, the first division started the reports, so, as tradition follows, this meeting will be started by the thirteenth division."

Ichigo did a mental happy dance, which he would never, ever share with the rest of the world, and turned his head to the left where Rukia's captain was standing.

Besides being pretty handsome for someone who was proclaimed to be a slightly older guy, there was something Ichigo didn't like from his appearance. There was some part of the Jiro fellow that reminded him of Byakuya, because of the way he stood, all composed, like he knew everything, but there was something else about Jiro that Ichigo couldn't point out.

Looking at Rukia, he found her face to be pale white, which meant something really, really bad.

Had she forgotten to do her report thingy? If so, he was shocked, because Rukia always got her work done on time, especially things so ahead in advance. He didn't know why he would feel so shocked considering they'd both forgotten about the meeting early that morning.

Jiro turned his head to the side slightly and whispered something to Rukia, and when she shook her head no slowly, with doubt and shame, and then seeing the slight anger flicker on Jiro's face, Ichigo knew that Rukia had indeed forgotten.

He suddenly wished to be going before all the other divisions. At least he could look like a total fool, and no one would be surprised, but for Rukia, even if she was only a vice captain, to make a mistake, was something no one would really expect, or so Ichigo assumed.

"Well? Do you have the report or not?" Yamamoto asked, his voice rougher than before.

Jiro smiled at Yamamoto, an extremely fake one.

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization as to who the man resembled.

Ichimaru Gin.

It wasn't much, but just the man's smile. Rukia had told Ichigo in the past about how she did not like Ichimaru Gin, because he literally scared her with just one look.

Did Rukia realize the resemblance?

His thoughts were pulled away when Jiro began speaking to Yamamoto.

"The thirteenth division is doing quite well. Since the beginning of my stay as a captain I have seen wonderful improvement. Most of the new shinigami have taken flight to the human world to destroy several hollows, and the older recruits have well adjusted to their positions, not to mention how quickly the paperwork gets done." Jiro smile dropped to a frown as he began his next words.

"The only area I would say to be lacking is the fukutaichou position."

Ichigo's entire body tightened.

"I feel like I'm not communicating with my fukutaichou enough, and it is bothering me. How can I tend to my work and run the division properly if I don't know that my fukutaichou will be there to help one hundred percent of the time?" Jiro asked without any hesitation.

Didn't he realize what kind of words he just uttered?

Ichigo averted his eyes to Rukia's, and regretted it. She was looking straight down, but he could still see her eyes. Her body stiffened with each word as Jiro continued to speak.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, she has great kidou skills and is very kind towards all the other subordinates, but—"

"Enough." A cold voice muttered, cutting off Jiro's words. All heads turned to Kuchiki Byakuya.

The room was silent for several moments until Jiro cleared his throat. "Well, that is all from the thirteenth division." Jiro finished.

"Very well, thank you. Kurosaki-san, I would like to have a word with you after this meeting." Yamamoto said.

* * *

"Thank you Yamamoto-taichou, I'm sorry to cause you such problems." Rukia said as clearly as she could, bowed, and turned away from the old wise man.

Her day had been absolutely horrible. She had been skewered in front of every captain and vice captain of the entire Gotei 13, and what's worse, by a has-been captain that didn't know what the word leadership and compassion meant.

It was pathetic, but she felt like crying. She hadn't felt so down in a long time, and she wanted to go home, see Hajime's smile, and forget about everything.

Unfortunately, her day wasn't over yet.

Rukia's body tensed as she rounded the corner, spotting Jiro leaning against the wall with no one else in sight. She took a deep breath and walked forward, deciding that staying calm would be the best way to act. Right when she walked by him, she felt a hand grasp around her upper arm.

"You really embarrassed me today." Jiro said lightly, as if his words weren't rude at all.

She couldn't fight the comment that slipped out. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?" Rukia asked, finally averting her eyes to her captain.

With a sudden movement, Rukia was pushed against the wall, and Jiro lingered over her, his eyes angry.

"Everyone knew that we didn't have our report, and it was your job to get the report to me. Why didn't you have it Rukia-san?" Jiro asked. With a yank, Rukia freed her arm from his tight hold.

"Because _taichou_, you never gave me the document containing the details of this meeting." Rukia barked back. She literally had no idea that a report was to be required. "So, I believe you are the miscommunication one, not me. You should have told me about the document."

Jiro glared at furiously, and Rukia flinched when his hand slammed the wall next to her.

"I was not lying. You need to work harder as a fukutaichou, and do as I ask." Jiro said in a low voice, his hand falling on Rukia's head. Her eyes widened at her touch, and the familiarity of it all washed over her far too quickly.

Within seconds did another hand fall on Jiro's hand, ripping it away from Rukia's head. She spun her head around, so relieved to see the person in front of her it scared her.

Jiro stared with wide eyes. "It is not any of your business the words I say to Rukia-san." Jiro demanded.

"It is when it's my wife." Ichigo barked back, a furious look on his face.

Jiro took a step back. Rukia stayed glued against the wall, watching the two talk to one another.

"I find it hard to believe that you used to be a captain, since the words you just said in that meeting were completely false and unprofessional. I've never heard so many lies in my life, and in front of Yamamoto-taichou himself!" Ichigo nearly shouted.

He took a step closer to Jiro. "Rukia is anything but a crappy fukutaichou. She may not be my fukutaichou, but I've known her for hell of a long time, and she gets work done like no tomorrow."

"Well Kurosak —"

"I suggest you go and have a word with Yamamoto-taichou explaining that Rukia has done nothing wrong, or I'll ask Kuchiki Byakuya to talk to him, and I assure you that Yamamoto-taichou will believe him over you any day." Ichigo demanded. Jiro had a one minute stare down before the man sneered.

With one quick step, Jiro turned on his heel and stomped off, his head cocked high in an arrogant manner.

Ichigo slowly turned to Rukia, taking steps towards her. Once he was in front of her, he placed a hand on her face, while the other one reached out for her hand.

"You wanna go?" Ichigo asked. Rukia stared at him, smiled, and nodded her head.

The walk home was silent at first, because Rukia didn't know what to say, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you Ichigo." Rukia mumbled. When she felt Ichigo's stare on her, she looked up at him.

"For what?" He asked, looking as confused as ever.

"For sticking up for me." Rukia replied. She still wanted to spill some tears, but she decided to suck it up, and at least get home first.

"Rukia, really, what that man said was just stupid, and honestly, everyone knows you've done nothing wrong. You should have seen your brother. He looked so pissed, and you heard him at the meeting."

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. They were almost home, and no one else was in view. Needing a warm embrace, Rukia turned to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her head in his chest, breathing in his scent as she always did.

Already she was feeling better.

Rukia felt Ichigo's hand fall on her head as his other hand fell on her shoulder. "That guy's an idiot, really, so don't worry so much. I was so closed to cutting across the room during the meeting and punching the daylights out of the guy for the stupid things he was sayin, so don't worry."

She just nodded her head, absorbing his words.

"I don't want Haji to see me like this; you know how sensitive he can be." Rukia mumbled, lifting her head to look at him.

"Why are you cryin?" Ichigo asked. Funny, Rukia hadn't even realized she'd begin crying. Ichigo wiped a tear off of her cheek, and slowly kissed her on the lips. It was much like the way he kissed her the night before, soft and drugging, only Rukia wasn't as tired as the day before.

It was much more than that, and in the midst of it all, she smiled.

"I can't wait for Ukitake-taichou to come back. It should hopefully be soon." Rukia said as they began walking towards the house again.

"Me too, though I'll admit it was nice to get through a meeting without hearing someone cough every five seconds." Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia smacked Ichigo's arm, but smiled none the less, as did Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I liked this chapter, but I didn't. I mean, I liked everything that happened, I just hope that it wasn't overdone, that the humor parts and the drama parts meshed well together, you know what I mean? Anyway, urrgghh, that Jiro guy is ticking me off! Can you believe what he said about Rukia? What an idiot! But c'mon, you have to admit that when Ichigo came, you were pretty happy right? And I liked the part where Haji asked about what hollows eat!!

**PLEASE** review! I need to have a good week, and trust me; you all reviewing will make my week fabulous!!

**PS:** I didn't edit this at all, so sorry for any mistakes (I'm sure there are some).


	7. A Booming Birthday

Disclaimer: This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach

**Disclaimer: **This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach. Hey for some, it's probably their twentieth time.) So look, I don't own it, ok?? I mean, it would be sweet if I did, I'm not gonna lie, but I just don't.

Ch. 7! Woot! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**Offspring **

**VII A Booming Birthday**

"I hope you like the cake I made for Haji-kun!" Inoue chirped with a light smile on her face. Ichigo nodded, staring at the, to his utter horror, a Chappy decorated birthday cake.

That's right, a Chappy birthday cake, and not just any Chappy birthday cake, one made especially for a soon to be five year old boy named Kurosaki Hajime.

It was April 22, a day Ichigo had been dreading. Of course he wanted his son to celebrate his birthday and get attention like no tomorrow, but there were other reasons.

Like Rukia for instance.

She'd gone mommy insane for his birthday, as she always had in the past, and it seemedthat every year her crazy birthday schemes got wilder and wilder.

At that very moment, Rukia strolled into Kuchiki Byakuya's large living room, a sheet of paper in her hand.

"Ok, we have the cake, but now we need to get the moonwalk all set up, and you got Yachiru to dress as a Chappy clown right?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo just stared at her blankly.

"You do realize that Hajime will be the only child at this party, though I'm sure my father will jump in the moonwalk…" Ichigo mumbled. Rukia pressed her lips together in a fine line and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes Ichigo, I am well aware of that, but just because there aren't a lot of kids his age doesn't mean he shouldn't get to miss out on all the fun." Rukia complained, turning her back away from him to look at the cake. "Besides, we've talked about this before, so it's too late to say anything now."

Oh yes, they had talked, but with a few punches to the arm, Rukia had won. He decided he didn't mind since Byakuya was paying for most of it except the cake (that Inoue made for free) and the birthday present they had gotten for him.

"This looks like it's going to be a big party." Inoue stated as she looked around the large room. There were two long tables set up with chairs on all ends, accompanied with plates, cups, and silverware. The decorations were, to Ichigo, horrific, due to Chappy coming into contact with his eyes everywhere he turned. Luckily, the adults didn't have to use Chappy plates and cups to eat, though Rukia did push for at least using napkins. It was bad enough that the birthday cake, which Ichigo would _not_ be eating, was Chappy.

"It's really not that big. You should have seen the parties Nii-sama used to throw for me." Rukia mumbled.

"You told me you hated those parties." Ichigo muttered, throwing Rukia an accusing glare. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"That was different, as I didn't know anyone, but Haji will know people, so he will enjoy himself." Rukia replied.

"You didn't like the parties?" A sudden voiced asked. Ichigo's body tensed, and felt kind of annoyed. Kuchiki Byakuya was good at appearing out of thin air, and Ichigo should know, since he'd fought the man on several occasions.

Then again, they were in his house.

"No Nii-sama, that's not what I meant. I just mean that the times were different, and I didn't know that many people like Hajime will at this one." Rukia said politely.

"But didn't Kurosaki just say how you told him you hated the parties?" Byakuya asked monotone, his eyebrows raised slightly for dramatic effect.

"Ichigo exaggerates on a lot of things." Rukia mumbled, glancing at Ichigo.

That's just typical that the situation turns from Rukia saying something bad, to Ichigo getting the blame. At least Byakuya was used to it.

Byakuya closed his eyes and turned away, staring at his living room.

"The guests will be here shortly, so I suggest you finish whatever you are doing." Byakuya told them before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Hajime's coming with Renj right?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Yah, I dropped him off this morning like you told me to."

"So do you know who all is coming?" Inoue asked with an all too bubbly tone. Some things about her would probably never change.

Rukia found a notebook near where the cake was and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I can read off the list, it's in alphabetical order," Rukia paused before continuing. "Abarai Renji, Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toshirou, Inoue Orihime, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Rukia, Madarame Ikkaku, Matsumoto Rangiku —"

"Basically all the Kurosakis plus Yuzu plus everyone we know from Soul Society, minus Urahara and Yoruichi." Ichigo concluded, seeing the blank expression on Inoue's face.

Rukia balled up a sheet from the notebook she had and threw it at Ichigo's head.

"You didn't have to cut in so rudely!" Rukia barked. Ichigo threw Rukia his famous scowl and rubbed his slightly sore head. He didn't even know paper balls could hurt so badly.

So maybe like Inoue, Ichigo and Rukia still acted certain ways too.

"It sounds like you really organized this party to the fullest potential Rukia-san." Inoue stated with a grin. Rukia sighed.

"I hope it's enough." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I don't see how a four, no wait, five year old boy could not be thrilled to have fun in a friggin moon walk all to himself." Ichigo muttered. Rukia smiled at him.

"I guess your right."

Rukia sometimes worried way too much, especially over Hajime.

The party was to begin at 2 o'clock, which meant everyone would be arriving shortly, as it was 1:50.

Renji and Hajime arrived first.

"Mommy!" Hajime cried as he ran in the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the room around him.

It was Chappy overload.

"WOW! Is this for me?" Hajime asked with excitement, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Yep, it's all for the birthday boy." Rukia replied with a smile. Hajime grinned as widely as his mouth would allow him and jumped into Rukia's arms.

Rukia turned to Renji. "Thanks Renji."

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "Ah it's no problem. Haji's a fun little squirt. I let him wear my haori for today you know for his birthday, and boy, you should have seen him. I don't think any hollow can survive his wrath." Renji replied with a chuckle.

"We have to stop the hollows from eating all the houses and buildings!" Hajime cried. Rukia and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. They didn't know when or how she was going to explain that hollows actually ate…them, but she figured he would realize it when he was older.

"When do I get to eat that?" Hajime asked curiously, pointing at the large cake sitting behind him.

"You have to eat your food first, and then we can have cake." Rukia replied. Hajime continued to look around the room until his eyes landed on Ichigo's.

"Daddy?" Hajime asked, his face more serious. Ichigo approached the small boy in Rukia's arms and ruffled his hair.

"What?"

Hajime looked down, a little uneasy. "Well, I was wondering," He paused, turning his head to Rukia's shoulder for a second.

"You can ask me Haji." Ichigo reassured.

"Well, I was wondering, sinceIworeRenji-kun'shaoriifIcouldwearyourssinceyourmydaddyandall." Hajime finished quickly.

Ichigo blinked at his son puzzled, trying to somehow figure out what he had been trying to say. With a smile, he nodded his head.

"I have to go get it since it's upstairs." Ichigo replied.

Nothing could justify the happiness Ichigo felt when he saw his son's wonderful smile.

Since it was a party, Rukia and Ichigo had decided to wear "human world" clothes, and Ichigo was glad. It wasn't fun moving about in a kimono and hakama, topped off with a huge white haori.

Ichigo also figured that if Hajime got his haori dirty that he could always wash it.

No sooner than later did all the guests arrive.

His family arrived first, and Isshin was nearly just as in awe as Hajime had been upon first walking into the house.

"It's nice isn't it?" Ichigo asked, watching as his father searched around for something. "What are you looking for?"

Isshin frowned. "I heard there was going to be a moonwalk, and you know how I love moonwalks, but I guess there isn't one." Isshin mumbled. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It's outside." Ichigo replied. Isshin too grinned like Hajime, and Ichigo suddenly felt worried that Hajime was going to turn out just like Isshin.

Karin and Yuzu were behind Isshin, both looking to be the age of 24. Ichigo supposed it had to do with the fact that they were half shinigami, and sort of like Inoue and Chad, stopped aging at a certain point.

"Where's your husband?" Ichigo asked. Yuzu laughed.

"He doesn't exactly know that I'm half human, so I told him the party was out of town, and for him to stay at home with our child." Yuzu replied. Ichigo nodded.

He supposed that made sense, though he still couldn't stomach the fact that Yuzu had a child.

Ichigo turned to Karin who looked, as much as he hated to see it, agitated about something. Karin usually looked pretty composed, a definite easy person to talk to, but even as she approached him, he could tell something was off.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Ichigo asked. Karin sounded nervous as she spoke.

"I just haven't seen a lot of these people in a while is all." Karin replied. Ichigo wanted to question Karin more, but when more guests came pouring into the Kuchiki mansion, Ichigo could no longer talk to her.

—

"Rukia! That is so adorable that Hajime is wearing your husband's haori!" Matsumoto cried as she stood next to Rukia. Hinamori laughed from the other side.

"He really looks like a mini Kurosaki-san, it's really cute." Hinamori added. Rukia laughed along with them, watching her son from across the room.

Standing in a circle surrounding Hajime were Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Ichigo. She couldn't quite hear what was being said, but whatever it was must have been funny, because even Ichigo had a full grin on.

Rukia really liked the turn-out for the party. It was all of their friends who knew Hajime well, and she was having a lot of fun, even if they did spend quite a penny for the now five year old child.

"Have you seen Toshirou?" Hinamori said more softly to Matsumoto, though loud enough for Rukia to hear.

"No, he came with us, but he suddenly disappeared." Matsumoto replied with a quizzical expression. Rukia just shrugged her shoulders. As if she knew where the white-haired guy had disappeared to.

When she felt a tugging on her skirt, Rukia looked down to see Hajime staring up at her.

"What's up Haji?" Rukia asked, kneeling down (though she didn't have to go down that far) to reach his height.

"Can I have my cake now?" Hajime asked. Rukia shook her head.

"Remember? I said after we eat some food. Why don't you go with grandpa on the moonwalk?" Rukia suggested. Isshin had been eyeing the thing since the start, but Isshin promised not to get on until Hajime did.

"Ok!" Hajime cried. Rukia smiled as watched Hajime and Isshin practically skip to the moonwalk.

Rukia sometimes wondered herself how Isshin was Ichigo's father.

The party continued, and Inoue, Yuzu, Kiyone, and eventually Unohana joined Rukia's small group of chatting women. Urahara and Yoruichi showed up a little later, claiming that they ran into a hollow encounter on their way to the party.

"Ishida and Chad couldn't come, but they really wanted to come and said to wish Hajime a happy birthday." Inoue told Rukia with a small frown. Rukia only nodded her head. She wanted to see them because it had been a while, but the party would surely survive without them.

After everyone had chatted enough, and after both Hajime and Isshin came in looking exhausted from the moonwalk, everyone sat down to eat.

"So what are we eating Rukia?" Ichigo asked smugly from the table.

"Some sort of French food. Nii-sama says it's supposed to be delicious. Hajime's having a hamburger." Rukia replied. Ichigo gave Rukia an "I can't believe you let Byakuya pick what we're eating" look.

Little did Ichigo know that Byakuya had fabulous taste in food.

Servants brought out the dishes of food and served it upon the plates, handing Hajime his hamburger and French fries first.

"Well at least Haji's having something French." Ichigo mumbled. Rukia rolled her eyes.

Everyone stared at the food that sat on their plates.

"Um, what is this?" Ichigo asked. Even Rukia looked skeptically at the food before her. Byakuya began eating his food in silence.

"Anchoiade and coquilles St. Jacques." A servant nearby replied. Rukia looked once again at the discolored shell looking objects before her. "Um, what?" Ichigo repeated.

"They're scallops sir." The servant replied. Ichigo still looked lost.

"It's a sort of fish recipe, just try it." Rukia demanded. She didn't dare look at the other guests at the table. Imagining Zaraki Kenpachi eating a French cuisine just felt out of the question. The food was surprisingly good, though it was an odd choice, even for her brother.

Being brave, Rukia looked down the table she sat at. There was something odd about the choice of seating's, well, only a few really. First and foremost was the fact that Renji and Inoue were sitting next to each other. Usually Rukia wouldn't care at all, because they did know one another and were friends with each other. But then the way they were talking to each other, so…differently, as if they were close friends.

Rukia really couldn't come up with an explanation as to why they seemed to comfortable with one another, and so, Rukia turned to the next two people bothering her. Hitsugaya and Karin. They weren't talking a whole lot, but Rukia figured she would have sat by Ichigo's family, who was closer to Rukia, but instead, she sat near the end next to, as she was seeing before her, Hitsugaya Toshirou.

Figuring she couldn't think of a possible reason for why they were sitting together either, Rukia gave up. After everyone finished their meal, or those who ate it, Rukia grinned widely when she knew the biggest part was coming. Rukia, followed by Ichigo, walked into the kitchen to get the cake lighted up.

"Did you get a lighter?" Rukia asked.

"Why would I get a lighter? I don't smoke." Ichigo replied, looking offended that Rukia would even consider the idea of Ichigo smoking. Cigarettes after all, stunted the growth of reiatsu.

"Ok, well do you have any matches?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded and walked away for a brief moment, coming back with matches, handing them to her.

"And you know," Rukia added. "Matches can be used to light cigarettes too." She wasn't looking at Ichigo as she tried to light a match. Ichigo's hand suddenly fell onto Rukia's, making her set the box of matches down. She turned her body around, confused. His hand was around her waist, and he was pulling her closer to him.

"Ichigo! There are a bunch of people just a wall away from us! Now isn't the time!" Rukia hissed. Ichigo didn't seem to care, because his hold on her didn't loosen.

"You've been really stubborn today, so I decided I'm going to be really stubborn right now." Ichigo replied, moving his lips towards Rukia's. Rukia sighed and gave in, kissing him just a little bit, but as she had suspected, the small kiss turned into what she knew was about to become a make-out session, even though Hajime was just seconds away from blowing out his birthday candles.

To her luck, she didn't have to be the one to pull away, because Ichigo did it first, with extreme speed. It made sense too, since Byakuya was standing in front of the kitchen doorway, his usual composed look completely gone. Rukia was quite sure the moment would be going into her list of top five most awkward moments _ever_. Byakuya stared at them, particularly Ichigo, long and hard before turning around.

"The guests are waiting." He muttered, before turning and leaving.

"So, how about lighting that cake?" Ichigo asked with speed, feeling extremely awkward.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rukia replied.

* * *

Walking out of the kitchen was tough work, as his brother-in-law had just seen him heavily making out with Rukia, something Ichigo only had nightmares about. Luckily the lights were off, so Ichigo didn't have to see Byakuya's harsh glare. The singing began, and Rukia walked out with the large Chappy cake. Ichigo could see Hajime's face from next to him, and it was adorable, even he had to admit. Rukia set the cake in front of them, and the song commenced.

"Make a wish a Haji." Rukia added.

"I wish that," Hajime paused, thinking hard. "I wish that, I COULD HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY HOLLOWS RIGHT NOW!" Hajime cried excitedly.

The room swept with laughter.

"You're comin to my squad, kid." Kenpachi muttered. Something about the atmosphere suddenly changed, and the room fell silent. Hajime was still laughing, taking out the candle sticks to lick the icing off. Ichigo's eyes blinked as he stared at his son. Had…reiatsu…just come from Hajime's body? Everyone stared at Hajime with surprise, except Kenpachi, who was standing on his feet with his "I'm ready to kill" smile plastered on.

"What?" Hajime asked.

And then, like the speed of a bullet, a blaze of reiatsu flowed out from Hajime, causing Ichigo to shield himself from the blast. The reiatsu continued for about fifteen seconds until the blast finally stopped.

Why was Hajime soaring with spiritual reiatsu? He was only _five_ for crying out loud. There was something sticky covering Ichigo's body, and when he lifted his head to look at everyone, he found them stick with something too.

"Kurosaki, take your kid outside right now, I need to fight em!" Kenpachi cried. Rukia threw the man a death glare.

"Mommy?" Hajime asked, his voice shaky like he was about to cry.

"Did you give Hajime his reiatsu pill this morning?" Rukia barked.

Ichigo stared at her blankly. "What are you talking about? Reiatsu pill?" Ichigo shot back.

"The pill that hides his reiatsu so it what just happened doesn't happen!" Rukia cried.

"But what just happened?" Ichigo asked, realizing that the sticky feeling all over his body was none other than…

cake.

"I thought I explained it to you the day Hajime had his check-up with Unohana-san!" Rukia shouted.

"Well you didn't!" Ichigo replied. Rukia sighed, wiping something off of her head.

"I'll explain to you later." Rukia replied as she stood to go and retrieve something.

"Daddy? What happened to my cake?" Hajime asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Oh no, Hajime was crying, on his birthday? Though Ichigo kind of wanted to cry to, seeing as not only he and everyone else were covered with Chappy the bunny cake, but so was the rest of Kuchiki Byakuya's fancy living room. Rukia returned and popped a small pill into Hajime's mouth quickly, and she wiped his tears away.

"Don't worry Haji, we still have presents too." Rukia whispered to him. That made Hajime frown turn to a smile, and Ichigo was so thankful he was married to a genius for a wife. Ichigo stood from his spot on the ground, and everyone around him, glared at him, even Inoue looked a little…angry.

"Alright, now that we've all had cake, how about we open Hajime's presents?"

* * *

** A/N: **Just to clarify, Rukia never told Ichigo about the reiatsu pills (as some of you suspected) and Rukia up to that point has always been the one to get Hajime up in the morning and give him the pill. But, since Ichigo was the one to get him ready, he didn't know, and therefore, Hajime had a burst of energy, destroying the cake. SO, anyone…suspicious about anything going on? _Cough—Inoue, Renji, Hitsugaya, Karin—cough. _ Review please. I know a ton of stuff didn't happen, but I liked out it turned out!

PS: New pole! Check it out!!


	8. Enough is Enough

**Disclaimer: **This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach. Hey for some, it's probably their twentieth time.) So look, I don't own it, ok?? I mean, it would be sweet if I did, I'm not gonna lie, but I just don't.

Ch. 8! Woot! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**Offspring **

**VIII Enough is Enough  
**

Rukia quickly averted her eyes from one side of the large field to the other.

He was circling around her, and dangerously.

Seeing the glitch in his movements, Rukia took a step back, raising Shirayuki to the sky to dodge what would be his next attack.

"Gotcha!" He shouted, coming from the side instead of above like she'd predicted. Rukia was quick though, and brought her blade down in time to dodge his attack.

Silver met pure white in deep connection.

Rukia stared at her opponent, trying to find a way out of the ambush. It just didn't help that his blade was so much bigger, and that he alone had a lot more strength.

But what she lacked in strength was made up with knowledge and skills.

Rukia had about sixty years more of combat experience than he.

But then again, it didn't matter, since her opponent had achieved shikai and bankai within three weeks.

Using the little flash step she knew, Rukia moved out of the way, reaching her grounds again. But he was faster, and before she could blink, he was in front of her, pushing his blade onto hers again.

They continued to swing at one another, but unexpectedly, a large wall of rock connected with Rukia's back, and she hit it much harder than she planned.

Because she let her guard down, her opponent knocked her sword out of the way, and aimed his own at her throat, a smirk like no other on his face. She was trying to fight the pain in her back to due to the impact.

He noticed her expression, she knew he would.

The sword was aimed away, and he was scooting closer to her, the victory smirk gone.

"You didn't hit the wall that hard." He mumbled taking another step until his body was an inch away from hers.

"I thought we were just sparring, not taking this so seriously." She mumbled back.

The pain vanished, and the fact that she'd just been fighting completely vanished from her brain. It just couldn't be helped though since she could see Ichigo's chest through his kimono, and that his captain's haori looked extremely…she couldn't even explain how he looked.

Wasn't she the one that was supposed to charm him? Make him have weak ankles in the midst of anything going on? Then again, they had been training together, which had the tendency to control all other functions in Ichigo's body.

The second she looked into his eyes, she knew that some part of Ichigo was focusing on her. He didn't have much of a worried expression though.

Ichigo's arms came to the sides of the rock surrounding her, and she was entrapped in his grasp.

"I beat you, you do realize that right?" Ichigo asked, his face moving towards hers.

"It's definitely not the first." Rukia replied.

His arms slowly came down to her waist, and she dropped the sword in her hands to bring them up to touch his arms since she couldn't quite reach his neck. "So what do I get for a prize?" Ichigo asked. Rukia simply smiled as a response, and in no time Ichigo's lips were already touching Rukia's.

"MOMMY! DID YOU WIN?" A small voice shouted from above the rocks.

Rukia shoved Ichigo off of her, crouched down to the floor, and did a round kick to his leg, causing him to fall flat to the ground.

"YEP! MOMMY WON!" Rukia replied cheerfully.

"Well I guess your back's ok." Ichigo muttered, sitting up from the ground. Rukia rubbed her back and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, my back hurts, but not as badly as you seemed to have thought. It's so easy to distract you." Rukia replied. Ichigo didn't need to know that she'd actually fallen for his little charm streak, and that she hadn't planned on using it against him. For once, the thought hadn't struck her mind to turn seduction into victory. She turned her head up to see Hajime staring down at the two, a wide grin on his face.

"Renji-kun! Mommy beat daddy!" Hajime cried, turning away. Another much taller figure walked up next to Hajime, his spiky pony tail being seen despite the distance.

"Wow, that's a first!" Renji shouted, laughing and scolding Ichigo.

"Yah well Rukia tricked me!" Ichigo shouted back, throwing Rukia an ugly glare. "You really are mean sometimes."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Rukia replied, using her accomplished acting skills she picked up years ago to its perfection.

Ichigo simply rolled his eyes and slung his sword behind his back. Rukia picked up Shirayuki gently, giving her sword an apologetic look for dropping her, and watched as her shikai form disappeared, revealing the dull silver blade she'd began with.

Renji jumped down the rocks with Hajime securely in his arms.

"Rukia tricks people all the time; it's one of her specialties." Renji replied with a smirk. When Renji had loosened his grip on Hajime, he jumped from Renji's arms to Rukia's. She blinked at him in surprise, and then smiled when he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you won mommy! You should be a captain too!" Hajime cried, his big violet eyes staring at Rukia's brightly.

"Maybe I should." Rukia replied, chuckling at her small son.

Ichigo and Rukia agreed that since Hajime was five, that he could begin watching them train, but only a few people. He was fascinated by what they could do, and was in awe at Ichigo's bankai and Rukia's shikai.

"I can't wait to get my own zanpaktou! They're so cool!" Hajime shouted. He turned to Renji'.

"Can I see yours?" Hajime asked. Renji looked honored to show Hajime his zanpaktou.

"Can I show him?" Renji asked. When Rukia nodded at Ichigo's expression, he turned to Renji.

"Go for it." Ichigo replied. Rukia wanted to sit and cool off for a little while. Ichigo looked like he wanted to do the same. And so, Hajime followed Renji out to a more open area, standing a good amount of distance back, and watched as Renji released his zanpaktou.

Rukia watched her son carefully, making sure he didn't step to close to Renji.

Ichigo took a seat next to Rukia on the large rocks.

"It was a good idea to take Haji to this training area." Rukia said as she watched Hajime. Ichigo had shown Rukia Urahara's secret training area many years ago, and it came quite handy.

"Well if I'd known that you were going to trick me then I wouldn't have brought you here." Ichigo grumbled back. Rukia rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"You're really upset over something so small? You would have won anyways; you always win, so stop being such a baby." Rukia barked back.

Ichigo was quiet for a long time after that, and Rukia concentrated on her son.

Hajime just kept growing and growing, and learning so many new things. She felt so proud of herself when Hajime had said her zanptakou was the "most prettiest thing he'd ever seen". Rukia knew Shirayuki was very pleased with Hajime's words.

"I wonder what Hajime's zanpaktou will look like." Rukia mumbled out loud. Her words caught Ichigo's attention.

"Maybe he will be a combination of our zanpaktous. It will be called Sode no Zangetsu, or maybe…Zangiyuki." Ichigo stated, his eyes full of concentration. Rukia smiled and shook her head.

"No, I doubt it will be a combination of our zanpaktous, I mean, how would that even work?" Rukia asked.

"Well, maybe for his bankai coat, it can be white instead of black like mine, and the blade could be both black and white, and when ever he'd call out an attack, it would be a mixture of both of our abilities." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo, let's stick to the shikai first before rushing into bankai." Rukia muttered. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"But bankai is the more interesting part." Ichigo replied.

"Well some of us don't have a bankai, let alone achieve it in three days." Rukia said back. Ichigo leaned his head back, running a hand threw his orange hair.

"I just can't win against you can I?" Ichigo asked with a smile. "I'm sure you'll have an awesome bankai, because your shikai is very powerful."

"Shirayuki is powerful, and if I do ever achieve bankai, I hope that it is something I can handle. If I don't achieve bankai, then I will fully master my shikai."

"You're a tough cookie, I'm sure you will." Ichigo replied, and locked his fingers around Rukia's. She grinned as she watched Renji twirl around his bankai, loving every minute of it she was sure.

Ichigo's body suddenly tensed, and Rukia turned her head to see him looking towards the entrance.

"What's Izuru doing here?" Ichigo whispered barely loud enough for Rukia to hear.

Sure enough, Izuru, Ichigo's vice captain ran over to them, and Rukia did not like his expression. The guy always looked a little stressed and nervous, but his expressions seemed worse, which only sent Rukia bad vibes.

"Taichou, there's a meeting with our division, and some of the other divisions, including the thirteenth the sixth, and the tenth. I figured you were here so I came and personally told you."

"What is the meeting for?" Ichigo asked. Izuru closed his eyes.

"I really have no idea, but it's to be held as soon as possible." Izuru replied. Both Ichigo and Rukia stood from the ground.

Renji and Hajime were already standing next to the other three, Renji's expression much more serious than before. "So there's a meeting?" He asked.

"Only with a few of the division taichous and fukutaichous. You're division is not needed." Izuru replied.

"But ours are. Can you watch Haji for us?" Rukia asked, putting up a sullen expression to further help Renji in his decision.

"Ah sure. We'll just go back to your house and eat some food." Renji replied with an evil grin. Rukia sighed and nodded, figuring since she'd asked Renji to watch Hajime so much lately he deserved at least that, food and what not. Hajime looked excited.

"Can you teach me how to get my zanpaktou?" Hajime asked. Renji laughed.

"I think that's a job your dad will want to do, and your not old enough yet anyway." Renji replied.

"We need to leave now." Izuru replied.

* * *

"It seems there is always a time during the year when hollows like to come to Soul Society more often than usual, and it seems that now is that time. Be alert, and do what you need to do to protect your division and anyone else involved in an incident. Some of the hollows have been reported to be much more deadly than usual." Yamamoto explained.

Great, more hollows, just what he needed.

"How come only our divisions are being alerted of this?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked.

"Good question. Well you see, all the other divisions have been attacked by at least one hollow in the past week, so they all know of the problem." Yamamoto replied.

There were that many hollows? Hollows were such nuisances. Strong enough to put up a small fight, and weak enough to drive someone like him up the wall.

"Has there been more than one hollow at a time?" A voice asked that Ichigo did not want to hear.

"Yes Jiro-san, the most we've seen is five at a time." Yamamoto replied.

Five was an unusually large number of hollows to be attacking all together, especially if they were all more powerful than normal.

"That is all, I just wanted it to be clear to everyone. You may leave now." Yamamoto finished, turning on his heel and quickly leaving the room.

"That's a lot of hollows taichou." Izuru mumbled from behind. Ichigo gave him a reassuring smirk.

"Just because five hollows have been reported doesn't mean it will always be that amount. It will probably be less, as that's a pretty crazy amount for one get together." Ichigo replied.

"But just think, if five can show up at the same place, then that means even more could come." Izuru replied.

"And if they do, we'll destroy them, problem solved." Ichigo replied, wanting the conversation to end at that. Ichigo was good at destroying hollows, as was his vice captain. He looked around at the other captains to see Hitsugaya walking away from a very annoying Matsumoto, and Byakuya strolling out of the room much like Yamamoto had, leaving his vice captain to follow along behind, lost and confused.

Last but not least were Jiro and Rukia, who looked to be having a not so friendly conversation.

"Make sure you leave that son of yours at home, understand?" Jiro said with a menacing voice.

"I can't promise you anything. If an emergency comes up and he has to stay with me, then you'll just have to deal with it." Rukia barked back. He didn't like seeing her angry at anyone but him.

"You're son has reached the age where his reiatsu is unstable, and if he attracted a hollow and destroyed my division—"

"Wait, _your_ division? Taichou, I'm sorry, but it is not your division. It is Ukitake-taichou's division, and he will be back in exactly one month." Rukia barked back. "And as for the reiatsu of my son, that is none of your business."

"You're so disrespectful and rude. I heard you grew up in Rukongai, but I didn't believe it until now. So ill-mannered and trash-like, very bad qualities to have if you want to make it far in the Gotei Thirteen."

"You do know who the eleventh division captain is correct? Zaraki Kenpachi is probably the most ruthless man you will ever meet." Rukia snapped back.

"Yes, I know who he is, and I still say that you are worse than he. I sure hope that son of yours doesn't turn out to be like you, then again, he's already shown that he has no manners" Jiro replied back.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked, her voice full of fury.

"I still remember the first day I met you, and your clumsy son knocked over something on a shelf, disrupting whatever I was saying." Jiro replied.

"It was probably for good cause, since your words never mean anything use—" Rukia's words were cut off.

Ichigo supposed that since the man had nothing else to say, he decided to take make his verbal attack a little more physical.

Jiro, a man that Ichigo already did not like, slapped Rukia across her face, right in front of him.

Oh hell no.

Rukia didn't look shocked from the action, but the hurt expression on her face was enough to set off the fire inside Ichigo. In one swift motion, Ichigo was across the way, punching the life out of the scum standing in front of Rukia.

The only other person in the room was Izuru, and Ichigo knew the guy wouldn't dare to stop him from the beat down Jiro was about to get for hurting his wife in such a disgusting way. If there was anything Ichigo hated to see, it was a man slapping a woman. The thought of ever slapping Rukia never crossed his mind, and the fact that another man had, right in front of Ichigo, had been a costly mistake.

Ichigo shoved Jiro against the wall with great force, gripping the collar of his kimono tightly.

"Get your hands off of me." Jiro demanded, blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

"_LET_ me tell you something." Ichigo muttered furiously, his gaze hard on Jiro's face. "If you _ever_ touch my wife again, I swear I will kill you."

"It's not my fault you have such a wench as a wife." Jiro spat back. Ichigo did not let the man utter out another word as he kneed his manhood with great force. Usually Ichigo would consider such a move low and fowl, but in Jiro's case it fit just right.

Jiro slunk to the floor slowly, gripping his area as he fell. Ichigo didn't look back as he turned to face Rukia and Izuru.

"Finally taichou! I bet you've been waiting to do that!" Izuru cried excitedly. His smile dropped though when he turned to look at Rukia.

* * *

Rukia remembered when she lived in Rukongai as a little girl, and how horrible and mean people treated her and others like herself. Getting slapped was by far one of the worst punishments, a punishment she hoped to never face again.

"He really hit the right spot." Rukia complained as she sat on a counter in a nearby restroom close to where the meeting had been held.

Ichigo didn't say much as he found a napkin, soaked it in water, and gently pressed it to her face. She squeezed her eyes closed when the cold water touched her burning skin, and the ability to speak was lost.

"We can get you some ice when you get home, but just hold this for now." Ichigo replied. Rukia didn't like the anger in his voice. She pressed her hand to his shoulder, catching his attention.

"I'm ok you know." Rukia replied.

Ichigo stared at her long and hard, and she knew he was debating on if she was lying or not.

"He slapped you Rukia." Ichigo muttered back, moving back towards Rukia. She continued to press the cold cloth to her cheek, knowing that it would make Ichigo feel better if she did. There would probably be a bruise where Jiro had hit her, as it had been a very firm slap.

"I was surprised he did it. I knew he was getting furious, but I didn't care. I spoke my mind, and so he acted like a pig and slapped me for it. Some taichou he is." Rukia mumbled.

"He's no longer a taichou, don't worry. After I tell your brother about this, which I will, he'll be removed for sure." Ichigo spat out, his body still stiff.

"You really didn't have to punch him though." Rukia stated. Ichigo stared at her with disbelief.

"Are you serious? I'm sorry, but," Ichigo paused, and Rukia knew the next words were going to be hard for him. "He hurt you Rukia, and anyone hurting you is far beyond outrageous to me. Besides, I was already planning on punching him for the mere things he was saying about you, and Hajime too."

"The reason I wished you hadn't punched him is because I was about to take a whack at him, and you know better than anyone that I have a mean punch myself." Rukia replied with a smile, careful not to cause herself pain.

"Well too bad, what had you expected of me? You know I would never just stand on the sideline when someone is taking advantage of you. It's one thing when it's your fight, but for him to slap you like that, and dare to do it in front of me was a huge mistake on his part."

Although Rukia hated seeing Ichigo so furious about what happened, it also made her feel good in a way. Seeing him just wanting to protect her, and getting so worked about it made her feel comforted.

"I didn't even realize you were in the room still. I was so into my yelling that everything around me evaporated." Rukia mumbled, staring down at her legs.

"Oh I was, and with every word he said, I fought harder and harder to control myself punching the hell out of him." Ichigo muttered. He moved towards her once again. "Let me see." He said softly, removing Rukia's hand so he could examine the red spot that would soon turn purple.

"Yep, the bastard really did hit you hard. It's gonna bruise." Ichigo replied.

"Well I've gotten far worse injuries, so I'll survive." Rukia replied.

"This one easily should have been avoided." Ichigo said. Rukia rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I appreciate that you're angry that another man dared to hurt me Ichigo, but stop feeling so angry about it. What's done is done, and you got to punch him like you wanted to." Rukia paused, realizing her voice was getting a little louder than it needed to. She slowly took one of Ichigo's hands in hers as she began to speak again. "It's over Ichigo."

"You haven't thanked me for saving you yet." Ichigo replied back. Rukia couldn't help but hear a strange hint of Hajime in his words.

Rukia gave him a slow kiss to the cheek, and moved her lips to his ear. "Thank you, really." She whispered.

A hand snaked around her waist, and Ichigo's body felt much closer than before. "If you say you're ok, than I believe you. As long as he really didn't hurt you, then I'm ok." Ichigo replied.

"He didn't Ichigo, I love you." Rukia whispered back. The three last words made her smile at the realization of just how perfect Ichigo was to her. Obnoxious at times, but a person that truly loved her, and would do anything for her if needed.

"I love you too." He replied softly. Chills went down her spine as Ichigo gave her soft kiss to the lips, letting it last a good ten seconds before pulling away. "Let's go home, and I'll put some ice on your face."

Rukia nodded and hopped down from the counter, Ichigo's arms still around her waist.

"Remember how my back slammed into that wall earlier today?" Rukia asked. Ichigo's face grew with concern again.

"What about it? Is it bothering you?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just a little sore, and I just thought that maybe if you gave me a massage —"

Ichigo was already rolling his eyes before she finished the sentence.

"What is it with women and massages?" Rukia asked. It was a good thing he'd just said some of sweetest things to her, otherwise he'd have a big bruise on his face along with Rukia.

* * *

"Mommy? What happened to your face?" Hajime asked when Ichigo and Rukia walked in the doorway. Renji looked concerned.

Ichigo had totally forgotten that Hajime would notice something wrong with Rukia's face. He didn't want to say what really happened, because that would be inappropriate for a five year old to know.

"Well Haji — " Rukia began, but Ichigo cut her off.

"You know how mommy is sometimes clumsy?" Ichigo asked. Hajime nodded his head with curiosity. "We were leaving the meeting and Rukia smacked her head into a pole."

Although Ichigo knew he was going to get tortured for what he just said from Rukia, it was all worth it when Hajime started cracking up with laughter.

"Mommy you have to be careful!" Hajime cried.

"And so does daddy." Rukia hissed to Ichigo, her glare literally sending chills down his spine.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry there wasn't much Hajime, but I just love the Jiro drama. The nerve of that guy to slap Rukia! Uggh, but I could sadly picture him doing that, because he's the kind of guy that doesn't know how to control emotions (like how he talked about Rukia at the captains and vice captains meeting in chapter six). SO, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm debating on if this story is going to be 10 or 12 chapters (because of certain things I want to put in this).

Please review! I've gotten exactly 18 reviews for the past 3 chapters, so umm…how about more?? Please??


	9. Flu

**Disclaimer: **This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach. Hey for some, it's probably their twentieth time.) So look, I don't own it, ok?? I mean, it would be sweet if I did, I'm not gonna lie, but I just don't.

Ch.9! I really enjoyed this chapter, like…really.

* * *

**Offspring **

**IX Flu **

Rukia was doing her absolute best not to smile, but she was finding the job quite difficult.

It just couldn't be helped though, since the very man that had embarrassed her about a month ago was getting humiliated himself at the moment, and it was a well deserved humiliation.

Yokishima Jiro was striding across the room with a sullen expression, and she knew that internally, he was suffering far worse. The thought of his suffering caused Rukia's smile to shine forth, and she decided that she did not care. Every captain and vice captain in the room threw a glare at Jiro as the man passed.

Rukia suddenly felt like a captain herself, since there was no captain to stand in front of her.

Jiro stood tall in front of Yamamoto.

"Yokishima Jiro, you have been found guilty for poor treatment to your fukutaichou and division." Yamamoto said, his voice full of aggravation.

Rukia stole a glance from Ichigo, and couldn't help but notice the anger etched on his features. Was he still angry about what Jiro had done? What was she saying, of course he was. Rukia wasn't exactly happy about it either. Just being in the same room with Jiro brought about the most uncomfortable feeling.

Averting her eyes to her brother did not help either. Although his expressions were often cold, something about the way he stood looked more rigid than usual, more tense and…unhappy, as if he were looking at something disgusting, a bug that needed to be squashed.

"Do you accept the sentence and banishment of taichou position?" Yamamoto asked. Jiro stayed frozen for what felt like a long time, but finally and extremely slowly, nodded his head.

"Yes." Jiro replied quickly and quietly.

Yamamoto nodded after him, and spoke again.

"Remove your taichou haori." Yamamoto commanded. Jiro slowly slid the long white haori off, the emotions he'd been fighting to hide no longer so fenced up.

It was like watching the ceremony for a new captain, only completely opposite. A feeling of unease washed through Rukia, and she hadn't the slightest clue of why.

"As stated previously, you will no longer serve as taichou under the thirteenth division, or any division of the Gotei 13. You may be granted a position back into Central 49, but only after your six month suspension." Yamamoto stated, turning to all the other captains and vice captains.

"This meeting is adjourned, although I would like to talk with Kurosaki-san after the meeting." Yamamoto finished, his eyes gluing to Rukia's for a brief moment. All captains and vice captains nodded their heads, and turned to leave, while Rukia moved in the opposite direction, towards the front of the large room.

She'd never stood so close to Yamamoto, and she quickly remembered how she'd been scolded by the older and wiser man just a month ago for things she'd never even done. Was she going to get yelled at again?

"Kurosaki Rukia," Yamamoto began, his voice full of authority and power. "As you know, you currently have no captain for the next two weeks."

Rukia nodded her head diligently, trying to pass off some sort of leadership quality herself.

"I have given this problem great thought, and I see fit that until Ukitake returns to his post, that you take the captain's seat until his return." Yamamoto finished.

Rukia was almost…speechless. She'd been expecting to control the division until Ukitake came back. Actually, Rukia had been running things for over a week since Jiro had been removed from the division. But the way Yamamoto worded it, made it seem different. Rukia was not just a vice captain filling in the shoes for a division that lacked control, if she had heard Yamamoto correct, she was temporarily captain.

"That is all Kurosaki-san, I do realize that it is not the best time to be lacking a captain due to the ongoing hollow appearances, so feel free to ask any other captains for assistance if needed. You are free to go." Yamamoto finished.

Rukia bowed with respect, thanking the older man, and turned on her heel to leave.

Her day so far was going good, considering her monster of a substitute captain was no longer captain, and that she was now in charge of the entire division. Rukia knew that didn't mean it was going to be easy, because captain's had a lot of work to do themselves. The thirteenth division hadn't encountered any yet.

Opening the large shoji doors only made her grin widen, although she also rolled her eyes.

Ichigo was leaning against the wall next to the shoji doors with his arms crossed, his eyes focused on Rukia's.

"Everything go ok?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed and began walking forward, knowing that Ichigo would walk with her.

"Yes, it was fine. Yamamoto-taichou was simply explaining that for the next two weeks, I will be in charge since Ukitake-taichou isn't quite done with his treatment yet." Rukia replied.

When Ichigo didn't respond, she turned her head to him, wondering what he was thinking. He looked to be debating something, fighting to say something she knew he might regret.

"What Ichigo?" Rukia asked dully, turning her head forward again as they continued walking along the long hallways of Seireitei Central.

"Nothing." Ichigo mumbled back, and she knew he was lying. Rukia stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Tell me Ichigo." Rukia demanded. She wasn't moving another step until he got whatever he wanted to say out. His scowl was full on at the moment, and he looked to the side as he began speaking.

"I just don't think it was a very smart choice for Yamamoto to make, considering the circumstances." Ichigo mumbled out.

"Explain." Rukia demanded, her arms becoming tighter across her chest.

Ichigo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Can we talk about this when we get home?" He asked. When Rukia shook her head no, Ichigo sighed again. "It's not that I don't think you could handle the job, because we both know you could, but —"

"But what?" Rukia snapped back. Her fabulous day was turning out to be not so fabulous.

"Rukia, come on, you know there have been hollow attacks left and right!" Ichigo snapped back, his eyes set firmly on Rukia's with an angered expression. Rukia threw an angry look back herself.

"Ichigo! I can handle hollows just fine! You of all people should know that. Besides, our division hasn't been attacked once." Rukia barked back.

"So that means they won't attack at all?" Ichigo snapped back. Rukia took a deep breath and began walking away again, ignoring Ichigo's questions.

"So now you're ignoring me?" Ichigo asked from behind.

"If you're going to interrogate me with pointless questions, then yes, I am ignoring you." Rukia muttered back. She'd been hoping he'd be happy for her, maybe even proud of her. How dumb of her to not think of the possibility of him worrying over trivial things like hollows. So what if she didn't have bankai, she had plenty of combat experience.

"They aren't pointless Rukia, I just think it's dangerous." Ichigo replied, his voice not so angry sounding than before. Rukia stopped in her tracks again, throwing her entire body back around swiftly.

"I think that if Yamamoto-taichou himself made the choice to give me the authority to run the division, then I'd say I'll be fine." Rukia muttered back. She was going to add how Yamamoto told her to ask other division for help, but she didn't want Ichigo getting the idea that he needed to do that job. He didn't need to do it, end of story.

Ichigo never replied, and Rukia didn't look back once as she finally made her way out of the large building. If he was going to be overprotective and insensitive about her choices, then he could walk home alone.

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon on Sunday, May 23. Rukia had to work that morning, but she was free to go home and do as she pleased, since her division had the day off, an occurrence that rarely happened. She wanted to enjoy the day, and maybe even spend some time with her family, although Ichigo had to work.

Rukia was glad he had to go back to his division, because she didn't really want to talk with him anyway.

Hajime would surely cheer her up.

As Rukia opened the door to her house, already she felt like things weren't going to go the way she wanted them to. It didn't help when she found the maid and Hajime both on the couch, Hajime sleeping soundly.

How odd, Hajime never slept at one in the afternoon. In fact, Hajime didn't take naps very often anymore. When Rukia saw the maid's concerned look, Rukia knew she wasn't going to want to hear what the young woman had to say.

"Is everything ok?" Rukia asked as she approached the two on the couch.

"Hajime's been coughing a lot this morning, and I took his temperature a few hours. He had a fever of 102.1 then. It might be higher now." The maid explained to Rukia.

Hajime…had a fever?

He'd gotten colds plenty of times, but never a fever.

"Why didn't you get a hold of me?" Rukia asked, quickly moving to Hajime's side. Hajime had never had such a high fever, and Rukia pressed her hand to his forehead.

The small boy was burning up.

"I tried to, but I couldn't get a hold of anyone, and since I knew you and Kurosaki-san had a meeting at 12 that you had to attend, I just took care of Hajime myself. I gave him some medicine to relieve soreness in his throat and help bring down the fever." The maid replied.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Rukia asked.

"About an hour and a half." The maid replied.

Rukia took a deep breath. "He's never gotten this sick before." Rukia whispered. Many children born in Soul Society did not often get very sick, let alone have such a fever. It didn't mean that Hajime was deathly ill or anything, it just didn't happen very often.

"Thank you for taking care of him. I can take care of it from here." Rukia told the maid with a light smile. The maid stood from the couch, bowed, and left the house after retrieving her things.

Rukia gently tapped on Hajime's shoulder. Slowly, his small eyes opened, and Rukia quickly realized how pale his skin looked.

"M-mommy?" Hajime stuttered out, his voice congested and weak. Rukia hated to see it.

"How do you feel Haji?" Rukia asked, rubbing her son's hot head.

"Not good m-mommy." Hajime mumbled back, the smile Rukia always loved to see completely gone. He looked to be in such a miserable state.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Rukia asked. Hajime nodded his head.

"Let's get you some water first, and then you can go lay down." Rukia said sweetly. Hajime nodded a little, and closed his eyes again. Rukia stood from the couch and made her way to the kitchen, getting a small glass of water for him to drink. She didn't know very much about sickness, especially a five year old child being sick, but water always seemed to help with anything.

After Hajime slowly sipped down some water, which caused him to have a coughing fit, worrying Rukia more, she carefully lifted him into her arms, keeping her arms tightly around him.

Hajime was already asleep by the time Rukia reached his bedroom, and slowly, she set him on his bed to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo had two things set on his mind as he made his way home from a tiresome day at his division, and those two things were Rukia.

The conversation they had earlier had not been a good one. He'd gotten overprotective, and she'd gotten pissed off, it tended to happen often, but Ichigo knew Rukia, and he knew that she really was mad at him. Rukia had become extremely devoted to her division, and for Yamamoto to say to her to become the temporary captain was truly an honor.

But it was his natural instinct to think about the negative parts of being a captain, even if she would have the position for two weeks. Being a captain was dangerous work, and for Rukia, his wife, who was only at the level of a vice captain to be called to such a position, did not make him happy.

Sure, hollows were easy to deal with at times, but Yamamoto had given them a clear warning that the hollows were smarter and stronger than usual, traveling in groups. What if something happened to Rukia?

Ichigo closed his eyes. Sometimes Ichigo had to remember that Rukia could take care of herself, that she was very strong person, and had great leadership skills. It wasn't like she would be the only one to fight off the hollows. There were plenty of other members in her division.

Besides, not a single hollow had attacked the thirteenth division.

So, Ichigo's mind wandered back to the two things he'd been thinking about. The first was his apology to Rukia, and how he knew she was right, that she could handle herself.

The second was his apology backfiring. Backfire, because sometimes Ichigo tended to say the wrong things at the wrong time, and not using the right words, especially when he'd really ticked Rukia off, was not a good thing, so he had his fight against her prepared, although he hoped he wouldn't have to resort to it.

"It's seven o'clock at night. She's had six hours to cool off." Ichigo mumbled to himself as he approached the doorway.

He took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob, praying with everything that Rukia wouldn't be stocking around the house, a firm glare on her face, because that would mean that she was still indeed mad at him.

Instead, he found sitting up on the couch, her face buried in her knees with her hands grasping onto her hair stressfully.

Surely Rukia wasn't that upset about what he'd said to her.

Ichigo closed the door behind and walked over to his wife, worry over why she looked to be in such a state of stress and sadness crossing his mind.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

She slowly lifted her head, and Ichigo was relieved to find no signs of tears in her eyes. The emotion sadness vanished from thought, leaving stress as the only other option.

"Hajime's sick." Rukia muttered out.

"He's sick? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Hajime never got…sick.

"I got home from the meeting only to discover he had a fever. The maid said it was about 102 around eleven, and I took it about an hour later after being home, and it was almost to 103." Rukia muttered out.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Is he alright? Where is he?" Ichigo asked, looking around his house.

"He's sleeping. He's thrown up about four times today, and he's been sleeping other than that. I've been cleaning up vomit for the past three hours." Rukia mumbled.

Yes, Rukia had a lot to stress about.

"Have you taken him to the fourth?" Ichigo asked with concern.

"Hanatarou came by to look at him, and said he just has a bad flu." Rukia replied. "He told me to give him lots of liquids, give him relieving medicine, and make sure he get's plenty of rest."

"But he's throwing up." Ichigo cut in.

"He hasn't thrown up in over an hour, so I think that part is done. His fever is still very high though. It hasn't gone up though, which his good, just 103 still."

Ichigo stood from the couch, and Rukia glanced up at him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To say hi to Haji." Ichigo replied. Rukia shook her head.

"Just let him rest for now, he hasn't gotten to sleep very much." Rukia replied.

"I just want to see him." Ichigo stated, turning around on his heel. It probably wasn't best to aggravate Rukia, but he wanted to see his son.

Seeing Hajime was worse than Ichigo would have thought. Hajime looked so weak and frail as he lay on his bed, having what looked like an uncomfortable sleep. His eyes had large bags underneath them, and Ichigo noticed how sweaty and clammy his skin appeared.

Gently, so Ichigo didn't wake Hajime up, he brought down a hand and rubbed it over Hajime's forehead. "You really are hot." Ichigo whispered. He gave Hajime a quick kiss to the forehead and rose from next to the small boy, giving Hajime one last look before turning away.

Rukia was standing in the doorway.

"He looks miserable." Ichigo said once they'd left the room. Rukia nodded her head.

"He is. I've never seen someone throw up so much." Rukia replied. "I still have some to clean up in the bathroom, could you help me?"

"Ah, sure." Ichigo replied. It was best that he do what Rukia asked, that way he could work his way to the apology. Rukia didn't seem mad at him anymore, but then again she was extremely worried about Hajime, as was he.

"Did Hanatarou say how long it's supposed to last?" Ichigo asked as Rukia reached the bathroom doorway.

"He said about three days. Hajime's at the worst stage of the illness." Rukia replied, opening the door.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly.

There was vomit…everywhere.

"You might want to change out of your haori and clothes before helping out." Rukia mumbled, taking careful steps as to not step on the disgusting throw up around her.

Several minutes later, Ichigo was back in the bathroom, clueless as to where to actually begin.

Rukia handed him a towel and some cleaning spray. "You can start by bathtub and work your way over to me." Rukia demanded. Ichigo watched Rukia for a minute as she began cleaning up near the sink, and he made his way to where the bathtub was, completely disgusted.

The cleaning began, and soon enough, Ichigo was moving away from the bathtub in one piece, and to the much abused toilet. After the toilet came the trashcan, and then the counters, and then the mirror, and finally, the ground, which both Ichigo and Rukia worked on.

It wasn't until 8:30 at night that the bathroom was vomit free, and Ichigo really wanted to take a hot shower, in his bathroom of course.

"And you've been at this all day?" Ichigo asked, standing next to Rukia who was observing her work.

"Yep. And if you thought that was bad, then you should have seen all three of the other times Hajime threw up."

Ichigo felt chills go down his spine.

Rukia really deserved props for the mess she'd put up with.

Both of them finally recovered to their room, and Rukia began looking for clothes to change into.

"You're not going to take a shower?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head.

"Who knows if Haji will throw up again or not. Why waste my breathe on taking a shower if he might throw up a second later?" Rukia snapped back.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and sunk to the futon, trying to catch his breathe.

The room fell silent for what felt like forever, and Ichigo gave himself some time to think, deciding that then was the best to…talk to Rukia.

"Rukia, about earlier today," Ichigo began, staring down at the ground. "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"It's ok."

"I mean, you're right, you can handle a lot of different things, including fighting off hollows."

"Ichigo, I know —"

"I can't help it though. After what that stupid Jiro guy put you through, I've just been a little bit on the edge." Ichigo continued.

"I know."

"My division hasn't been doing to good either—wait, what did you say?" Ichigo asked, focusing on Rukia. She was smiling at him, an amused look on her face.

"I said I know, and that it's ok." She replied.

"What's ok?" Ichigo asked, trying to see if she was going to trick him.

"I understand why you said what you said to me, and I forgive you." Rukia stated. Ichigo blinked at her.

"So you forgive me? Even though you looked ready to murder me?" Ichigo asked. Rukia chuckled and moved next to him, taking a spot next to him.

"I know that you'll always want to protect me, and at that moment, that's what you were trying to do, but you know I don't always need to be protected. I can take care of myself. You've said it before yourself Ichigo." Rukia replied.

Ichigo looked to the side. "I know you're strong, but I have to protect you."

"Not all the time." Rukia said back, nearly cutting him off.

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" Ichigo asked.

"No I'm not. I'm surprised you're even apologizing to me." Rukia said sweetly, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Seeing the opening, Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the waist, pulling her much closer to him, so that her stomach was touching his.

"Well I just did. Is that a bonus or something?" Ichigo asked with a grin.

"I supposed it could be a bonus." Rukia whispered, her lips moving closer to his. He'd wanted to kiss her much earlier that day, when the meeting had ended, but things hadn't worked out the way Ichigo had wanted them to.

His mouth was finally on hers, and the world seemed to melt away. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while he tightened his grip on her waist, bringing her body further up. The kissing deepened, and in no time were things heating up. Rukia moaning only made him kiss her more passionately, with fire.

The sound of coughing from another room stopped the fury going on inside Ichigo, and in a split second Rukia was off of him, dashing out of the room.

Ichigo sat up from his position, staring at where Rukia had ran to. The coughing he could hear quickly turned into gagging sounds.

"Use the bucket Haji!" Ichigo could hear Rukia crying. The gagging continued, until the sound of throw up hitting the floor rang loud in Ichigo's ear.

"Haji, you were supposed to use the bucket!" Rukia said. Ichigo knew she was trying to keep her voice down.

"Ichigo! Get in here and help me clean this up!" Rukia barked. Ichigo was out of the bed in no time.

Sometimes the sweetest of moments only lasted for a minute Ichigo supposed.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Haji for being sick, and poor Ichigo and Rukia for having to clean it up! I really enjoyed this chapter, and I felt so bad for Hajime. Hopefully he will feel better soon!

Please review! I got over twenty reviews for the last chapter! Woot!


	10. Enough Surprises for One Day

**Disclaimer: **This is my ELEVENTH time to put this (because I now have eleven stories that are all Bleach. Hey for some, it's probably their twentieth time.) So look, I don't own it, ok?? I mean, it would be sweet if I did, I'm not gonna lie, but I just don't.

Ch. 10! And let me just apologize for the extremely long update for this. I just finished my first semester of college, and it was pretty time consuming. I'll try to catch up and finish this story though within the next month!!

* * *

**Offspring **

**X Enough Surprises for One Day**

He couldn't believe it.

He just…couldn't.

"Rukia, am I missing something?" Or better yet, had he been missing something all along.

Rukia shook her head with a deep sigh. "I had this…feeling something was going on, but it was extremely small, microscopic." Rukia replied, staring blankly at the piece of parchment in her hand.

"Let me look a-at it again." Ichigo stuttered. Rukia handed in the paper, covered in white. His eyes scanned the paper over and over again, until after the fourth time, Ichigo set it down on the couch next to him.

"It's only a month away." Ichigo whispered out.

"I'm guessing she's going to live here, since he obviously can't live in the human world." Rukia muttered out, standing up from the couch.

"Yah that definitely wouldn't work, him being a captain especially." Ichigo mumbled.

"I wonder if they will ask for Hajime to be the ring boy." Rukia questioned, placing a hand on her chin.

Yes, that was right, Kurosaki Karin, Ichigo's little sister, his sibling since she was born, was engaged and getting married to—

Hitsugaya Toshirou.

Ichigo suddenly rose from his spot on the couch. "But when did this suddenly come about? I think it's a little fishy that no one knew about it." Ichigo said, wanting to give Hitsugaya Toshirou a little "chat".

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Calm down Ichigo. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason as to why Hitsugaya Toshirou did not want to tell everyone about his relationship with a human. In fact," Rukia paused, taking a step towards Ichigo. "It sounds intriguingly familiar."

She was now directly in front of him, her hand touching his chest. "Weren't we the ones who decided to hide our relationship for…several years? And then you purposed to me out of the blue. Lucky for you though, Yamamoto promoted you to captain." Rukia finished.

"So what's your point?" Ichigo asked, staring down at the short woman. She backed away from him, rolling her eyes even more dramatically than the first time.

"I'm saying it's not that big of a deal, at least it shouldn't be for us. We hid our relationship because we lived in two different worlds, and they probably did the same!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Ah." Ichigo replied, sitting down again. "I just, I can't believe my sister, Karin, is marrying Hitsugaya Toshirou. I always figured she'd marry some athletic guy, or at least someone in the human world. But, Hitsugaya Toshirou? Can she even live here?"

Rukia sat down next to him. "That I do not know. She is the child of a shinigami, so she might be allowed." Rukia chuckled a little. "I wonder how your father is feeling right now."

Ichigo sighed. "Now that I do not want to know."

"I better go check on Haji and see if he's done eating." Rukia said, standing from the couch. Ichigo didn't respond, he just sat on the couch, still puzzled by the turn of events. Usually Ichigo could care less about things like other people getting married, but the bride being his sister, and the fact that she was marrying a member of the Gotei 13 definitely had a hold on his mind.

It was July 22, a day that had started off as nothing but a hot summer day, but ended up becoming something stressful.

"It's eight o'clock at night, how come we receive the…invitation so late?" Ichigo thought to himself, struggling just to think of the word invitation.

"When is the date?" Rukia asked from in the kitchen. Ichigo stood from the couch and moved to the kitchen, not even noticing Hajime's face covered with ice cream.

"August 25." Ichigo mumbled, frowning at how soon the wedding would be.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou is a smart man, and I'm sure he knew that it might be a problem for Karin to live in this world, so I'm sure he's discussed the matters with Central 46." Rukia replied.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" Hajime asked. Ichigo finally looked down at their five year old son, finally letting a grin come once he saw the ice cream everywhere.

"You sure are messy Haji. Yah, I'm ok." Ichigo replied. Hajime gave him a huge grin back, and continued eating his ice cream.

"Look Ichigo, don't worry about it so much. Karin is an adult now do not forget, and a smart one at that. She knows how to make her own choices." Rukia replied. "You should be excited for her, she's getting married."

"Who's getting married?" Hajime asked with curiosity.

"Your aunt Karin." Rukia replied. Hajime gave another huge grin.

"Cool!!" Hajime paused, his expression changing to confusion. "Wait, what is that?"

Rukia chuckled and moved to the sink, rinsing out a dirty dish. "A marriage Haji, is when two people decide to…um," Rukia paused, and Ichigo knew she was trying to think of some way to describe marriage to a five year old.

"Me and your mommy are married." Ichigo replied. Hajime tore his gaze from Rukia to Ichigo.

"You are? Does everyone get married?" Hajime asked.

"Not everyone, only when you find the right person." Rukia replied. "When two people really love each other, they get married, so they can do things together rather than separately."

Hajime still looked confused. Rukia sat down at the table next to Hajime, and Ichigo watched curiously to see what his wife would say. "You know how daddy and I live here together with you?" Hajime nodded. "Well, when two people get married, they live together and do everything together."

"But then how did I come?" Hajime asked. Rukia through Ichigo a frantic look.

Ichigo scratched his head. Geez, the kid was only five, and he was already asking about that sort of thing?

"That's something for another time kiddo." Ichigo replied quickly. "You went to Aunt Yuzu's wedding a few years ago, do you remember?"

Hajime shook his head, and Rukia gave him a smile for quickly changing the subject.

"Well, why don't we talk more about this another time. You need to get going to bed." Rukia stated, standing up from her seat. Hajime frowned, but jumped out of his seat, waiting for his mom to tell him what to do next.

"Do I have to take a bath?" Hajime whined. Rukia turned her head to him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you think?" Rukia asked.

Hajime's frown deepened. "Yes." He mumbled out.

Only a second later were the two gone, and Ichigo walked back into the living room again, plopping down onto the couch.

"I shouldn't let it bother me so much." Ichigo whispered to himself, running a hand through his hair. "I should be happy for her I guess."

He'd accepted Yuzu getting married, but why couldn't he for Karin?

"Just give it time." Ichigo whispered. Who was he kidding? Ichigo never gave anything time. He was probably the most impatient person in the universe.

* * *

"Goodnight Haji." Rukia called out, shutting his life off.

"Goodnight mommy." Hajime mumbled.

Rukia left his room quietly and walked to her bedroom, wanting nothing more than to sleep. The previous week had been a tough one. Working and trying to make preparations for Ichigo's birthday had been stressful. It was the next week, but Rukia felt she still hadn't recovered.

Perhaps it was lack of sleep…

Reaching her room and seeing her cozy looking futon only made her body tire more. Rukia changed into her yukata and quickly brushed her teeth. The more she thought about sleeping, the more her body begged for it.

Exiting the restroom, Rukia found Ichigo settled on the futon, his back leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to bed." Rukia said before Ichigo could say anything. Something in Ichigo's eyes looked disappointed, but he said nothing.

"Why are you so tired? It's only 9 o'clock. Didn't you say you go into the division later than usual tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"Only the more reason for me to go to bed now." Rukia replied, shuffling under the blankets. "I didn't get much sleep last week, so I'm trying to play catch up here."

"Well you were the one that had to throw that party for me. I told you I didn't need it, but you insisted." Ichigo muttered back.

"We've already had this discussion Ichigo." Rukia mumbled back. She just wanted to sleep.

Ichigo was silent after that, and it began to bother Rukia, quickly. Why wasn't he continuing to argue with her? Why was he silent?

"Why are you being so quiet?" Rukia asked, sitting up from the bed. Ichigo sighed and scooted down into the futon.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Ichigo replied. "Let's just go to sleep."

"You're going to sleep in your shinigami robes? And I didn't see you brush your teeth." Rukia replied. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Ichigo replied. Rukia watched his movements skeptically. Why was it so hard to figure out what was bothering him? She tried to think of the reasons. First of all, he was annoyed that she was going to bed so early, second, he was being quiet, an obvious sign of something wrong, and third, he wasn't ready for bed.

Exactly, he wasn't ready for bed.

Well, he was ready, in a sense.

Rukia sat up from the bed, perplexed. "What is wrong with me?" Rukia whispered to herself.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Why didn't you just ask me or at least bring it up? Why are you being so…shy about it?" Rukia asked, turning her head to Ichigo. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo muttered back.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Rukia shot back. Ichigo sat up, sitting with her.

"No, I don't." Ichigo stated.

Seeing the open opportunity, Rukia connected her lips to his, letting them linger for a while. When she pulled away, she brought her lips to his ear. "That." Rukia whispered.

"Yes, what about it?" Ichigo asked back softly.

"Why didn't you just try to make a move? Why am I the one that had to make a move?" Rukia asked.

"Because you said you were tired." Ichigo replied. Rukia smacked him on the head and ignored his bitter remark.

"And when has that ever stopped you from pouncing Kurosaki Ichigo?" Rukia demanded. She didn't know what had gotten her so worked up, but she wanted to know what was the deal with his strange behavior. No, Ichigo didn't usually bluntly say the words out loud, but he'd at least make a move of some sort, give off the obvious hint.

"I don't know Rukia. Look, why don't we just go to bed since your so tired. I just thought that since it was a little earlier than usual that we could, but if your tired, then forget it." Ichigo replied.

Rukia stared at him. It was really getting on her nerves what he was trying to spit out. "No Ichigo, I won't just forget it. Tell me, now." Rukia demanded. She would get it out of him, one way or the other.

"No." He replied.

"So there really is something! Tell me." Rukia commanded.

"There isn't anything just—never mind!"

"Is it about today? About Hajime's questions?"

"No Rukia, just stop!"

"Does it have to do with Karin? Is it really bothering you?"

"No."

"Then just say it Ichigo!"

"Fine! You want to know what's bothering me? Everyday you've been tired Rukia! It wasn't just last week, but the week before that! Do you realize we haven't had sex in two weeks?" Ichigo snapped.

Rukia stared at Ichigo with surprise.

Two weeks, had it really been two weeks?

Ichigo and Rukia had intercourse well…quite frequently. Several times a week in fact. But had it really been two weeks?

"No Ichigo, I-I didn't." Rukia replied, sinking back a little.

She suddenly felt…guilty, which didn't happen too often.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I've just been so busy with work, and then last week was your birthday." Rukia mumbled.

Something in the pit of her stomach felt strange, different.

"It's ok." Ichigo replied. "I just don't understand how you could be so tired. I mean, you've been taking naps lately. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"So what are you suggesting? People do get stressed, and when they are stressed, they get tired." Rukia replied.

"But you've been stressed before and you've never wanted to take naps." Ichigo mumbled.

"I only took a few naps, and I had a lot to do for your party. I actually had a reason to take naps. I mean, the last time I took a nap was when I was —" Rukia stopped dead in the middle of her sentence, her eyes widening.

No, it was impossible.

Right?

Rukia stood from the bed and quickly. "Rukia? Where are you going?" Ichigo asked. Rukia ignored his question and walked straight to the bathroom.

The feeling at the pit of her something felt like something much _much_ more.

Rukia opened up every drawer and cabinet in her bathroom, searching for what she needed.

* * *

Ichigo was…confused to say the least. He'd snapped at Rukia for being tired, and now she was in their bathroom, searching for who knows what.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, standing in the doorway while Rukia shuffled through each drawer, frowning every time she'd finished looking through one. After the third or fourth drawer, Rukia froze, her eyes widening at the sight of something. Her hand reached into the drawer, and slowly, she brought her hand back up.

In her right hand was a pregnancy test.

Ichigo was…speechless.

Collecting himself, Ichigo let out a chuckle. "Rukia, it's impossible. You've been taking that birth control pill Unohana gave you." Ichigo replied.

Rukia slowly lifted her head, showing a face filled with guilt.

"Rukia, no—you didn't." Ichigo stuttered out.

"I just remembered. I ran out of pills a few weeks ago. I placed an order for them, but they didn't come until several days later. In between that time, we — " Rukia didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to.

"Is that so?" Ichigo whispered. "Look, you've just been tired. Fatigue can be caused from anything Rukia. We don't need to jump to this conclusion that you're, that you're—"

"Pregant?" Rukia finished, staring at Ichigo.

"Yah, that." Ichigo mumbled.

"Ichigo, I just have this feeling." Rukia said softly, staring at the box.

He closed his eyes.

There was just no way.

"I'm going to take the pregnancy test, so could you step out of the bathroom?" Rukia asked. Ichigo wordlessly walked out, closing the door behind him a little harder than he should have.

Why was she just jumping to a conclusion? What did she mean by a feeling she had?

His day had gone hill from the start. Heat from the outside had made him grouchy, his sister was engaged to another captain of the Gotei 13, and there was small chance his wife was pregnant.

"Why didn't she tell me she didn't have the pills? Why did she forget?" Ichigo thought to himself. He would have accused her of purposely not taking the pill, but she'd said nothing of even wanting another child anytime soon.

Rukia walked out of the bathroom a moment later. "We have to wait for a few minutes to see." She said softly.

"You know those things aren't completely accurate. Just because it says yes doesn't mean you will be —_pregnant_." Ichigo mumbled out.

Rukia was silent next to him. "So what if I am pregnant? Do you not want another child?" She asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Yes I want to have more children, but not like this, not unplanned. Rukia, imagine if you got pregnant every nine to ten months. Do you know how many kids we'd have after a hundred years passed?" Ichigo asked.

"It's been five years Ichigo." Rukia mumbled back.

"Well look, you don't even know yet. I doubt you are Rukia. We only had sex once without you taking the pill."

"Twice actually." Rukia replied.

Ichigo cringed.

"How could you forget Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you, work has been crazy!" Rukia replied.

"Remember, just because it says yes doesn't mean it's yes." Ichigo reminded her.

"And just because it says no doesn't mean it's no either. I have more than one pregnancy test, and I'll be taking every single one to see." Rukia stated. "It's time."

She moved away from Ichigo and walked back into the bathroom. Ichigo watched her go.

* * *

Rukia walked into the bathroom slowly. She was nervous for what it would say, even if like Ichigo said, it wouldn't 100 percent accurate.

But still, she had a feeling…

Her eyes slowly came to the small test sitting on the counter, and her heart nearly jumped out of her body.

"Positive." She whispered. Rukia picked up the stick looking object, staring at it closer.

The test was…positive.

"What does it say?" Ichigo asked from outside the bathroom.

"Come and look." Rukia called back. Hopefully they hadn't woken Hajime up by their loud voices. When Rukia heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to face him. Ichigo stared into her eyes for a moment before glancing down at the test.

"How many more of those things do you have?" Ichigo asked.

"Three or four." Rukia replied. Ichigo met her gaze again.

"Take all of them." He demanded.

Rukia took each and every test. All four were positive.

* * *

It was ten o'clock, and Rukia and Ichigo were on their futon, both staring at the ceiling.

"So all it takes is two times for you to get pregnant?" Ichigo asked.

"It could have happened the first or second time." Rukia corrected.

"And two just makes the chances higher." Ichigo replied.

"Well we didn't use protection."

"Because I didn't know you needed to, since you forgot to mention you weren't taking those pills."

"It's not my fault you distract me." Rukia turned body to face Ichigo. "Why are you mad at me? I didn't do it purposely. I mean, I almost forgot about picking up my prescription entirely. The only reason I remembered was because I saw a note I had written to pick them up. I'm sorry." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo turned his body to face hers. "Rukia, I'm not mad at you. I just, I can't believe it. It seems like so long ago that we had a kid."

"Five years can be a long time." Rukia replied with a smile.

"Go see Unohana tomorrow." Ichigo demanded.

"I will." Rukia replied. She scooted closer to Ichigo, and his hand snuck underneath her waist.

"Well you better go to sleep then. If you are pregnant, I don't want you getting so tired like the last pregnancy." Ichigo stated. He didn't like the goofy grin Rukia gave him.

"You really are protective of me." She whispered.

"Shut up." Ichigo murmured, his lips scooting closer to Rukia's. He kissed her, and it felt so great. Two weeks without feeling her was such a long time. He needed Rukia, to feel her warmth, to just…be with her, and he felt like he hadn't seen much of her.

And now she was pregnant. Well, they were 99 percent sure.

"Nii-sama will be thrilled." Rukia whispered once they pulled away.

"Why did you have to bring up your _brother _right now?"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, so this chapter took a complete turn of what I originally wanted to write, but that's ok. So, Rukia's pregnant (ok, so she only took four pregnancy tests that were all positive.) I don't know much about pregnancy tests since well, I've never been remotely close to being pregnant, but I'm pretty sure that if all four tests are positive, it's a sign. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I also realize that it is 1 in the morning (where I live at least) and I'm updating this, but hey, it's done, you know?? Enjoy you late readers, and I'll update when I can!!


End file.
